Just A Game
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Hinata, gadis cantik yang pernah mengalami patah hati karena cintanya ditolak dijadikan sebagai bahan mainan. tidak ada yang memimkirkan bagaimana perasaannya, yang ada hanya ... bagaimana bermainan itu agar bisa berjalan dengan lancar. *bad summary, i know that* summary berubah. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Just A Game?**

**Pairing: Sasuhina**

**Gendre: Romance but not romantic**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: segala macam jenis warning berkumpul deh.**

**Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto of course**

**Fic yang dibuat dari hasil otak gui gui yang udah beberapa minggu gak update fic. Maaf kalo gaje ... judulnya juga gak banget.**

**Selamat menikmati ...**

**Gui gui M.I.T**

"_Senpai,_aku mohon terimalah perasaanku!"

Tubuh si gadis cantik nan mungil yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan pada seorang kakak kelasanya itu terlihat bergetar. Wajahnya menunduk sementara kedua tangannya mengacung tinggi menyodorkan sebuah surat berwarna _pink_ muda. Surat itu adalah surat cinta pertama yang ditulisnya, jantung gadis berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasa. Gadis cantik dengan iris mata _lavender_ tersebut sangat berharap sang kakak kelas akan menerima cinta tulus darinya.

Satu menit ...

Dua menit ...

Lima menit terasa berlalu dengan sangat lama, pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum dan langsung mengusap pelan rambut lembut sang gadis cantik yang masih menunduk. Sontak saja si gadis langsung terkejut, dia hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya. Tetap menunduk dengan wajah yang sangat merah merona.

"_S-Senpai_ ..."

"Terima kasih Hinata,aku senang _gomen ne_ ... Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu." Si pria pirang berkata dengan nada lembut dan penuh dengan kehangatan.

Syok dan terkejut, gadis cantik bak bidadari itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata _shappire_ itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Cairan bening menggenang di pelupuk mata indahnya dan hampir tidak tertahankan lagi. Hinata ditolak, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menggunggapkan perasaan cinta pada seseorang.

Melihat sang adik kelas yang terlihat sudah hampir menitikkan air matanya, pria pirang itu merasa iba. Hatinya tidak tega melihat gadis yang sudah dianggap seperti adik perempuannya itu sedih seperti sekarang ini. Pria bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto berlahan melangkahkan kakinya lebih mendekat pada Hinata. Dipegangnya kedua bahu kecil milik gadis itu, setelah menarik nafas panjang Naruto tersenyum hangat membuat Hinata yang sedari tadi menatapnya menjadi semakin merona meski hatinya semakin terluka.

"_S-Senpa_i hm ... _W-Watashi wa ... A-Ano_ ... " Hinata berbicara tidak jelas, dirinya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Cintanya ditolak dan rasanya gadis itu ingin langsung lari dari tempat itu, dia tidak mau Naruto melihatnya menangis, dia tidak mau terlihat lemah. Gadis itu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sejak tadi terus dipertahankannya untuk tetap terukir dengan indah.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tahu kau gadis yang sangat baik ... Aku akan sangat beruntung jika bisa mendapatkanmu!"

"Eee?" Setitik harapan muncul, kata-kata Naruto membuat Hinata sedikit berharap kalau pria itu mungkin saja mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"T-Tapi, kenapa _S-Senpai_ menolakku?" tanya Hinata pelan. Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum, masih tetap memegang kedua bahu kecil Hinata, Naruto menengadah ke atas menatap hamparan langit biru yang begitu memukau.

"Jika aku menerima perasaanmu, aku hanya bisa membuatmu menderita. Aku ... Mencintai gadis lain Hinata!"

Rasanya gadis itu ingin langsung berteriak, menangis untuk meluahkan semua perasaan kecewanya. Mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang seperti itu membuat semua harapan Hinata yang sempat tercipta langsung runtuh seketika. Sekarang tidak ada lagi harapan untuknya, Naruto mencintai wanita lain dan tidak akan mungkin akan jatuh cinta pada gadis lemah sepertinya. Tapi meskipun begitu Hinata masih tetap berusaha untuk terlihat tidak apa-apa di depan Naruto.

"Hinata, aku ..."

"_Daijoubu,_ Naruto-_senpai_. Hm ... Sudah bisa memberitahukan p-perasaanku s-saja a-aku s-sudah me-merasa l-lega. Naruto-senpai t-tidak u-usah merasa b-bersalah, s-sungguh ...A-aku baik-baik s-saja. jangan k-khawatir!" kata Hinata terbata-bata, senyuman masih tetap mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Memang dasar Naruto tidak pernah peka terhadap perasaan wanita, Pria jabrik itu benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis yang baru saja menggunggapkan perasaannya tersebut.

"_Arigato_ Hinata, kau memang gadis yang baik!"

"Hm ... Jadi, siapa g-gadis yang b-beruntung i-itu_, S-senpai?"_ tanya Hinata penasaran.

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah saat Hinata bertanya tentang gadis beruntung yang sudah berhasil mendapatkan hatinya.

"Dia hanya seorang gadis aneh, cerewet, nakal, pesimis dan tomboy. Tapi sepertinya aku telah jatuh hati padanya!"

Hinata hanya bisa menangis dalam hati, semua yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto tentang gadis itu sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan kepribadiannya.

"Hm ... Gadis itu beruntung _Senpa_i, hm ... Ano ... S-Sepertinya s-saya h-harus pergi, Sampai ketemu lagi n-nanti ya, _S-Senpai_!" Hinata menundukkan tubuhnya sebentar dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

'_Hm ... Semoga kau bahagia, Naruto-kun!'_

Hinata berlari, tidak peduli dengan derasnya hujan yang tiba-tiba saja turun Hinata masih tetap tidak memperlambat langkahnya. Airmata gadis itu tidak pernah berhenti mengalir. Naruto adalah cinta pertamanya, pujaan hatinya, dia bahkan sudah mencintai pria itu diam-diam selama kurang lebih empat tahun dan sekarang ... Setelah cintanya ditolak, Hinata kehilangan arah. Hatinya hancur ... Hujan seakan-akan mengerti dengan perasaannya, derasnya air yang berjatuhan berhasil membuat air matanya yang mengalir deras itu tersamarkan dengan sangat baik.

'_Hm ... Cinta pertama tidak berhasil, masih ada cinta kedua dan ketiga kan? Jadi ... Jangan bersedih Hinata! Hiks ...'_

Hinata menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar, berhenti di tengah-tengah jalan. Kepalanya menengadah keatas membiarkan air hujan jatuh langsung ke wajahnya.

"_Mulai saat ini, aku akan melupakan cinta pertamaku. Naruto-senpai ... Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi padanya, itu janjiku!"_

Teriakan itu menggema bersamaan dengan suara petir yang menggelegar. Hari itu adalah hari terburuk dalam hidup seorang Hyuuga Hinata, sejak saat itu ... Si gadis cantik yang selalu menjadi incaran kaum adam itu tidak pernah mau mencari pacar atau menerima perasaan seorang pria. jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ... Gadis cantik itu masih takut, dia tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi. Gadis itu takut kisah cintanya akan terulang berkali-kali. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, kan? Bertahun-tahun dia menyimpan perasaannya, mereka berteman berbagi suka dan duka, tertawa bersama . Hinata salah berfikir pria itu juga jatuh cinta padanya ... Karena itulah dia tidak mau punya hubungan dengan pria lagi. Tiap kali ada pria yang ingin dekat dengannya, bayang-bayang saat dia di tolak selalu menghantuinya. Rasa kepercayaan dirinya sudah hancur, gadis itu semakin menjadi gadis yang pendiam dan pemalu, dia menjadi gadis yang selalu berfikir bahwa di dunia itu tidak ada pria yang akan jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak akan pernah ada ...

**Gui gui M.I.T**

Berbagai jenis bisikan kagum itu terdengar samar-samar di telinga Hinata saat dirinya melangkah memasuki pintu gerbang Konoha _High school._ Gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan kepalanya saat ada siswa yang memanggil namanya. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu hampir 2 tahun, dan kalau boleh jujur Hinata tidak pernah melupakan kejadian itu karena mungkin perasaannya pada _senpai-_nya masih tetap sama seperti dahulu.

"_O-ohayo!"_ Sapaan wajib itu diucapkan Hinata dengan lembut sambil tersenyum tipis seperti biasa.

"Ohayo!" Setelah mendengar balasan sapaan dari teman sekelasnya, Hinata langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang terletak didekat jendela;bangku no empat dari depan paling kanan. Gadis cantik yang jarang berbicara tersebut menatap semua teman sekelasnya, tersenyum sebentar, menggambil buku pelajaran dari dalam tasnya dan mulai membaca halaman yang belum selesai dibacanya. Beginilah kegiatan Hinata sehari-hari, dia bukanlah gadis culun dan dan aneh yang berpakaian norak dengan kaca mata tebal. Hinata adalah gadis penyendiri, tidak banyak bicara , jarang bergaul dengan teman sekelas, tapi selalu memancarkan kehangatan yang selalu membuat banyak orang terpesona dengan kecantikan dan aura yang dikeluarkannya.

Di depan gadis cantik itu duduk sekumpulan gadis-gadis genit pencinta gosip yang saling bertukar informasi yang berhasil mereka dapatkan. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

'_Sepertinya akan ada anak baru ya?_' Gadis yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan teman-temannya menggumam dalam hati. Gadis _lavender_ itu melirik bangku kosong yang ada disamping, menyangga wajahnya dengan tangan kanan dan langsung tersenyum tipis.

'_Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan teman sebangku, hm ...'_ Gadis cantik itu kembali membatin sebelum pada akhirnya kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

.

"_Hounto ga?_ " Siswi cantik berkaca mata tipis dengan rambut merah menyala bertanya ulang pada sahabatnya, sang ratu gosip_ blonde_ yang duduk di depannya dengan senyum atau seringaian khas miliknya.

"Kau tidak percaya pada perkataan sang ratu gosip ini heh, Karin-_chan_ ?" kata si gadis _blonde._ Gadis yang bernama Karin terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku percaya, kalau sudah Ino yang bilang informasinya pasti tepat. Hm ... Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu bel masuk berbunyi!" kata Karin dengan gaya lebaynya.

"Tenang Karin, kurang dari 15 menit lagi sang pangeran penggoda akan bergabung di kelas kita. Hm ..." Kata Ino sambil menyeringai.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah mengenalnya?" tanya Karin penasaran. Dari apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi, Ino terlihat sudah begitu mengenal calon teman sekelasnya yang dikatakan sangat tampan itu.

"_Himitsu!"_ kata Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Haaahhh, Ino _wa!"_

"Hm ..."

'_Jadi anak baru itu seorang pria?'_

.

.

.

"Namaku, Uchiha Sasuke pindahan dari Tokyo _Internasional High School!"_

Semua mata para gadis di kelas X-C menatap pria tampan dihadapan mereka dengan penuh kekaguman, sepertinya mereka berusaha untuk tidak berteriak riang karena seperti gosip yang mereka dengar, Siswa baru yang akan menjadi teman sekelas mereka untuk tiga tahun kedepan benar-benar tampan, keren dan sangat mempersona. Jika siswa perempuan menatapnya kagum, maka siswa laki-laki menatap Uchiha Sasuke sang siswa baru dengan tatapan iri yang juga disembunyikan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis saat melihat seluruh pasang mata di kelas barunya tersebut menatapnya tanpa berkedip tidak terkecuali Hinata yang memang gampang terpesona dengan ketampanan seorang pria.

"Ssstttt ... Ino, dia keren sekali!" bisik Karin pelan dengan wajah memerah dan bibir yang tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Hm ... Kau menyukainya?" tanya Ino santai.

"Eemm!" Sigadis merah mengangguk.

Karena Sasuke tidak mau berbicara banyak, pria tersebut langsung meminta sang guru untuk segera menentukan tempat duduknya.

Dan sekarang disinilah dirinya sekarang, duduk disamping gadis pendiam yang selalu meremas kedua tangannya dan selalu menunduk takut, Dia Hinata Hyuuga.

'_Dia tampan sekali, bahkan lebih tampan dari Naruto-senpai!'_ Hinata membatin sambil menulis apa yang dicatat oleh Kakashi-sensei di depan kelas. Sesekali gadis pemalu itu akan melirik pada pria yang duduk disampingnya dan kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya. Sasuke tersenyum sinis melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang menurutnya sangat tidak lucu, pria itu mengedarkan matanya mencari sosok gadis cantik yang menjadi alasan kenapa dia rela pindah ke sekolah yang tarafnya jauh lebih rendah dari sekolah asalnya. Begitu sang objek ditemukan, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

'_Ternyata kau begitu cantik saat memakai pakaian seragam.'_

"_A-ano_ .. Errr, Uchiha-_san!"_ Hinata tidak tau apa yang membuatnya bisa seberani ini memanggil nama pelajar baru disampingnya. Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, si bungsu Uchiha tersebut langsung menoleh; menatap heran gadis aneh yang masih menunduk entah karena malu atau takut padanya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pelan, dingin dan menusuk. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya dan langsung menelan ludah.

"_A-ano_ ... S-sepertinya d-dari tadi _S-Sensei_ melihat kearahmu terus U-Uchiha-_san,_ sebaiknya kau memperhatikan _S-Sensei!"_ kata Hinata terbata-bata, melirik Sasuke dari balik _pony_ yang menutupi hampir separuh dari wajah cantiknya.

"_What?"_

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ Kyaaa!" begitu lonceng istirahat berbunyi dan Kakashi-_sensei_ keluar dari ruangan kelas, teriakan menggema itupun tidak bisa lagi dihindari. Para gadis langsung meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka dan berkeliling mengerumuni bangku Sasuke yang katanya berniat untuk berkenalan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ namaku Karin, senang bisa berteman denganmu!" Karin berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Sasu-_pyon_! Kalau aku Shion gadis terimut di kelas!" Kali ini si gadis centil yang juga ikut beraksi.

"Sasuke-_sama_ ... Kau keren sekali!"

"Sasuke-_kun!"_

"Sasu-_chan!"_

"Sasule!"

Ups ... Yang terakhir sebaiknya dilupakan saja. Sasuke memandang ngeri sebagian besar teman sekelasnya yang terlihat seakan-akan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

'_Mereka sadis!'_ Pria itu membatin. Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya, untuk menjauh dari para gadis-gadis kelaparan yang semakin mengincar wajahnya tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang semakin dihimpitnya itu hampir kehabisan nafas. Tempat duduk Hinata semakin sempit, sejak tadi tubuh mungilnya selalu dihimpit oleh tubuh kekar pria yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Wajah Hinata sudah pucat basi, dirinya benar-benar hampir kehabisan nafas.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_ ... Kau menghimpitku, S-Sesak!" kata Hinata pelan dan hampir tidak dapat di dengar oleh orang lain, Sasuke mendecih pelan.

"Hei kalian, jangan dekat-dekat denganku!"

"Kyaaa! Sasu-_kun_ _kawai_!" Sepertinya teriakan Sasuke sama sekali tidak berpengaruh, para gadis-gadis buas itu malah semakin berani. Mereka semakin heboh ,semakin gencar dan semakin membuat Sasuke ngeri sehingga Hinata yang akhirnya menjadi korban.

'_Tolong aku anak nakal!'_ Sasuke membatin

'_Sepertinya aku akan mati ... Tidak mau!'_

"Sasuke-_kun ... Ilove You!"_

'Arrgghhh!'

"KALIAN MENYINGKIR ... AKU HAMPIR MATI KEHABISAN NAFAS TAU!"

Hening ... Semuanya terdiam dan mematung sesaat. Para gadis semula bertingkah agresif langsung menghentikan tindakan tidak bermoral mereka. Semuanya terpaku dan hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali termasuk juga Uchiha Sasuke.

"Huahhhh! Akhirnya bisa bernafas lagi," kata Hinata sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"Eee?"

"Hinata Hyuuga berteriak?" tanya para gadis abnormal itu serentak.

"Eee?"

_Blush ..._

Wajah Hinata memerah menyadari kalau dirinya baru saja_ out of her character_. Gadis itu langsung menunduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan.

"_Ano ... G-gomen,_ tadi a-aku benar-benar _Ano ..."_

"Hinata _no kawai!"_

"Eeehhh?"

"Kyaaa!"

"HUWA!"

Teriakan itu menggema, bahkan saat Sasuke menarik tangan kanan gadis pemalu itu dan membawanya pergi dari kelas menakutkan itupun teriakan histeris masih tidak berhenti.

_Blush ..._

_Blush ..._

_Blush ..._

Terlalu lebay memang, tapi beginilah kenyataannya. Berkali-kali wajah Hinata memerah dan semakin bertambah merah, gadis pendiam yang biasanya selalu menghindar dari lelaki kini sedang berlari bersama seorang pria yang menggenggam erat tangan kanannya? Hinata mencoba sedaya upaya untuk tetap menjaga kesadarannya.

Gadis itu melirik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sasuke. Percaya atau tidak, rasa yang sudah lama terkubur itu berlahan-lahan mulai mencoba untuk muncul lagi dalam hidup Hinata. Gadis yang katanya tidak mau jatuh cinta itu mulai terjerat kembali dan kali ini dengan orang yang berbeda.

'_Rasanya seperti berada dalam sebuah drama, sang Hero berlari bersama sang heroin sambil berpegangan tangan. Sasuke-kun benar-benar tampan!'_

Keringat yang keluar mengalir di dahi dan seluruh wajah tampan pria 15 tahun tersebut semakin membuatnya terlihat benar-benar, errr ... Seksi mungkin? Senyuman tipis yang entah kenapa terukir di wajah sempurna benar-benar bisa membuat siapa saja hanyut dalam pesona sang pangeran.

"Haahhhh!"

_Brukkk ..._

Pria tampan itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil menghempaskan pantatnya pada hamparan rumput hijau di halaman belakang sekolah barunya. Rambut pantat ayamnya basah karena keringat sehabis berlari, pria itu menunduk tersenyum sebentar dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir keringat dan mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Keren!" gumam Hinata tanpa sadar. Gadis itu berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke dan menyaksikan langsung kejadian itu di depan matanya yang benar-benar tidak mampu untuk berkedip.

"Kenapa mereka semua bertingkah seperti orang kerasukan saja?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa, Hinata memang ada di depannya tapi pertanyaan itu seolah-olah tidak ditujukan untuknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata yang masih berada dalam pengaruh pesona sang Uchiha.  
"..."

"Eee?"

"..."

"Cih, terpesona denganku heh!" kata Sasuke ke GR-an.

"Oi, berhenti memandangku seperti orang bodoh, dasar aneh!"

"..."

"_OI BAKA!"_

"Eeehhh?" Akhirnya gadis pemalu itu langsung tersadar saat Sasuke berteriak padanya.

"Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu Hinata," kata Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata tajam.

"_Ano ..."_ Hinata hanya bisa menuduk sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Sial ... Kenapa kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya saat dia berada disamping Naruto dulu kini mulai muncul lagi? Sepertinya kejadian yang dulu benar-benar akan kembali terulang Hinata, bersiaplah.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku, heh?" Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sambil menampilakan senyuman menggoda yang sudah banyak memakan korban.

_Blush ..._

"J-Jatuh c-cinta, eehhh? _Ano ..."_

Gelap, hanya itu yang bisa dilihat Hinata sebelum dirinya kehilangan kesadaran.

_Brukkk ..._

Tubuh mungil itu langsung terjatuh ke depan dan sukses meninmpa tubuh kekar Sasuke.

"Eeehhh, Hinata!"

"Pingsan?"

Kalimat terakhir yang bisa di dengar Hinata hanya lah kata-kata Sasuke yang memanggil namanya, jantung gadis itu berdetak tidak karuan. Rasa takut datang menghampirinya saat mendengar kata jatuh cinta yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Sungguh ... Demi apapun gadis itu masih belum siap untuk jatuh cinta sekali lagi, sama sekali belum siap.

_Flash back on_

'_Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi, Naruto-kun ..."_

_Flashback_

"_Hei Hinata, kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Hehehehehe ..."_

_Blush ..._

"_Ti-tidak aku ..."_

"_Kau seperti jatuh cinta padaku saja, hm ..."_

"_Eeehhh?"_

_Blush ..._

_Flashback off_

_._

_._

_._

Pria tampan dengan rambut khas pantat ayamnya itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi sofa di ruang tamu rumahnya, kepalanya pusing. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kepalaku pusing!" gumam pria itu pelan.

"Baru pulang?" Suara lembut dari seorang gadis cantik yang berjalan mendekatinya membuat Sasuke langsung membuka kedua matanya yang tadi terpejam. Sejenak semua rasa lelah dan pusingnya langsung hilang saat melihat senyum 'gadis pujaan' hatinnya.

"Aku harus mengantarkan 'gadis itu' pulang."

_Hup ..._

Sang gadis langsung duduk dipangkuan kekasihnya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher sang pria yang menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Bagaimana kelasnya?" tanya gadis itu _incontent_

Wajah Sasuke yang semula cerah langsung berubah mengerikan dan itu membuat sang gadis tidak kuasa untuk menahan tawanya.

"Kau benar-benar anak nakal,"

"Hm ... Anggap saja ini adalah sebuah _game, _menarik kan? Sasuke-_kun!"_

"Yah ... Lumayan menarik, gadis itu cantik juga ternyata!" Sasuke berniat untuk menggoda kekasih hati pujaannya.

"Jangan sesekali jatuh cinta padanya!" Sang gadis langsung terlihat masam dan memasang wajah cemberut sehingga membuat mau tidak mau sebuah senyuman yang jarang di perlihatkan oleh Sasuke itu kembali muncul.

"Perasaan itu tidak bisa dikendalikan, jadi ..."

"Aku tahu, tapi berusahalah untuk selalu jatuh cinta padaku!"

"Kau tahukan aku tidak suka berjanji!" Sasuke mengelus pelan helaian rambut indah gadis cantik itu.

"Aahh ... Kau merepotkan!"

"Kau yang memulainya, "

"Pokoknya kau harus berhasil membuat dia kembali jatuh cinta, ini demi kebaikannya. Dia harus bisa melupakan masa lalunya dan mulai menerima seorang pria. sasuke-_kun!_"

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku?"

"Karena jika aku yang melakukannya itu tidak akan berhasil."

"Kau benar-benar aneh!"

"Hm ... kalau tidak aneh berarti itu bukan aku. Hm ..."

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku gadis yang sangat dipujanya dan terlalu disayanginya itu. Bagi Sasuke gadis itu adalah hidupnya, dia segala-galanya bagi Sasuke.

"Kau tau? Kau itu aneh, cerewet, nakal, dan dan pesimis," Kata Sasuke

"Tapi karena itulah kau jatuh cinta padaku kan?"

"Dasar!"

Mereka memulai sebuah permainan, mencoba untuk membantu dan mengubah pendirian seorang gadis pendiam yang takut untuk memulai kisah cinta yang baru. Mereka bertaruh dalam hal ini ... mereka adalah pasangan serasi yang selalu menyebut diri mereka _the trouble marker._ Dan sekarang ... Hinata adalah target pertama mereka untuk sebuah permainan yang tidak biasa. Hinata Hyuuga ... Bersiaplah!

** Tbc ...**

**Maaf ... fic lain belum update malah bikin fic baru. Yosh ... bisakah teman-teman memberikan komentar? Guigui gak mau banyak bicara, harus mulai ngetik fic We Were Light and Shadow nih. Hm ...**

"Dia hanya seorang gadis aneh, cerewet, nakal, pesimis dan tomboy. Tapi sepertinya aku telah jatuh hati padanya!"

"Perasaan itu tidak bisa dikendalikan,"

"Kau tahukan aku tidak suka berjanji!"

**Kata-kata diatas guigui nyontek dari teman guigui yang juga pernah bikin fic. Hm ...**

**Semoga dia gak marah kata-katanya gui gui pake.**

**Review selalu ditunggu ya ? makasih ... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just A Game?**

**Pairing: Sasuhina**

**Gendre: Romance but not romantic**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: segala macam jenis warning berkumpul deh.**

**Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto of course**

**Selamat menikmati ...**

**Gui gui M.I.T**

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kepindahan Sasuke ke sekolah Hinata, meski mereka belum banyak berbicara tapi sepertinya mereka sudah mulai akrab. Meski Sasuke masih tetap dingin pada Hinata dan meski Hinata masih sering malu dan takut padanya tapi, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Hinata yang paling dalam ... Gadis cantik itu merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman saat berada disamping pria es yang selalu menjahilinya tersebut.

"Oi!" Pria tampan itu memanggil Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke tetap terlihat serius memperhatikan guru yang menjelaskan di depan kelas.

"Eee?" Hinata yang semula melamun langsung menatap wajah Sasuke dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"_Nani,_ Sasuke-_kun?"_ tanya Hinata pelan.

Sasuke tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, pria itu tetap melihat ke depan dan kemudian mencatat apa yang ditulis oleh Kakashi-_sensei._

"Baju dalam mu kelihatan!" kata Sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Ee?" Untuk sejenak Hinata hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya, tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

"Dasar lola!"

Dahi Hinata berkerut , masih tidak mengerti maksud dengan perkataan pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Haahhh!" Sasuke melepaskan pen yang dipegangnya dan langsung memijat dahinya yang terasa berdenyit, bosan dengan sifat Hinata yang menurutnya bisa disebut bodoh atau terlalu lola itu. Sasuke memandang mata Hinata dan kemudian membiarkan Hinata menyadari kalau pandanganya mulai mengarah ke bawah.

"Hinata ... Kancing bajumu no tiga dari atas itu lepas." Setelah melihat Hinata yang juga mulai mengalihkan pandangannya melihat apa yang tadi dilihatnya, Sasuke langsung kembali mengambil pen dan mulai menulis lagi.

"Oh ... K-Kancingnya lep ..."

1 detik ...

2 detik ...

5 detik ...

10 detik ...

"EEEEHHHH? Bajuku kebuka?" Hinata yang baru menyadari keadaannya langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk sambil menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya. Rona merah memenuhi semua wajahnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sikap Hinata yang sudah jelas-jelas hanya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata di kelas itu ditambah dengan sepasang mata guru yang mengajar di depan kelas menatap Hinata yang sudah berhasil mencuri perhatian mereka.

_Glek ..._

Hinata meneguk ludah dan langsung kembali duduk tanpa menyadari tatapan heran teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kancing nya bisa hilang?" gumam Hinata sambil membongkar seluruh isi tasnya untuk mencari benda apa saja yang bisa digunakan sebagai pengganti kancing sementara. Tidak mungkin kan gadis itu membiarkan bajunya terbuka dan mempamerkan baju dalamnya di muka umum. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa saat menyadari kalau Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari apa akibat dari tindakannya tadi.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh!" Kata Sasuke pelan.

"Eee? S-Sasuke-_kun_ bilang a-apa?" tanya Hinata tanpa berani menatap wajah Sasuke saking malunya.

"Tidak!" kata Sasuke, pria tampan itu melemparkan sebuah pin bergambar kepala tengkorak kepada Hinata yang sepertinya tidak berhasil mendapatkan barang yang dibutuhkannya.

"Ee, ini untuk apa?" tanya Hinata polos atau mungkin lebih bisa disebut lola.

"Jadikan itu kancing sementaramu dasar gadis bodoh!" bentak Sasuke pelan, bosan dengan sikap Hinata yang sepertinya semakin bodoh.

"T-terima kasih Sasuke-_kun_, hm ..."

'_Sial ... Kenapa Senyumnya manis sekali.'_ Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kedepan, memperhatikan guru yang masih setia menatap heran gadis disampingnya.

"Hyuuga-_san,_ apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Kakashi-_sensei _

"Eee ... Tidak _S-Sensei,_ tadi kancing baju saya lepas dan hilang saja , Hm ..."

"..."

"..."

'_Bodoh.'_

.

.

.

Jam istirahat adalah jam yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua siswa, waktu 15 menit yang diberikan pada mereka selalu dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Ada yang pergi ke kantin, ke perpustakataan, tidur dan ada pula yang makan bekal mereka di tempat-tempat tertentu.

"Hinata, Sasuke-_kun_ ... Kita makan sama-sama yuk!" Gadis _blonde_ dengan rambut dikucir ekor kuda tersebut berdiri di depan bangku Hinata dan Sasuke, mengajak mereka untuk makan bekal bersama -dengan dirinya dan teman-teman yang lain tentunya.

"Makan siang sama-sama?" tanya Hinata, rasa heran menyelimuti perasaan gadis cantik itu. Tidak biasanya Ino dkk mengajak dirinya untuk makan siang. Biasanya Hinata hanya akan makan sendirian di kelas tanpa ada seorangpun teman yang akan menemaninya. Dan sekarang, saat ada teman yang mengajaknya makan bersama, ada rasa tidak percaya yang muncul dalam dirinya.

"Iya, mau ya? Kiba, Shino, dan Lee serta Sakura juga akan ikut juga. Kalian mau ya?" Kali ini Karin yang mulai merayu Hinata dan Sasuke.

Hinata mulai memainkan telunjuk jarinya dan melirik sebentar pada Sasuke untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi pria itu.

"Kau m-mau i-ikut?" tanya Hinata

"Sepertinya menarik!" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hinata, Sasuke juga mau ikut. Kau juga harus ikut ya?" kata Ino dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Eem!" Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

Diam-diam Hinata kembali melirik ada yang aneh, biasanya Sasuke selalu menghilang saat jam istriahat dan sama sekali tidak mau bergabung dengan dirinya atau yang lain, terus kenapa sekarang pria itu mendadak berubah?

Atap sekolah adalah tempat yang sangat pas untuk makan bersama tanpa banyak gangguan. Dan sekarang disinilah mereka berkumpul dan mulai memakan bekal masing-masing. Mereka tertawa dan bergurau, saling berbagi makanan. Hinata tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, baru kali ini dia bisa bergabung dan merasakan bagaiman rasanya saat menghabiskan waktu dengan Ino dan teman-teman lainnya, ternyata bersama-sama itu lebih menarik dari sendirian.

"Lee, kalau makan jangan berlepotan seperti itu! Kau jorok sekali sih?" Terdengar suara Sakura yang mengomel, marah melihat cara makan Lee yang menurutnya sangat tidak baik. Lee yang terlalu bersemangat tidak peduli dengan mulutnya yang berlepotan.

"Hehehehehehehe aku sudah biasa seperti ini, Haruno-_san!"_ kata Lee dengan senyum memikatnya. Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop,_ gadis _pingky _tersebut mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya dan langsung memberikannya pada Lee.

"Bersihkan wajahmu sekarang juga atau aku akan menendangku Lee!" kata Sakura tajam.

"Hm ... Kau baik sekali padaku Haruno-_san_!" Lee yang lebay mendadak langsung mencucurkan air mata haru saat mendapatkan perhatian dari gadis yang memang sudah lama di sukainya diam-diam tersebut.

"Jangan lebay Lee!" kata Sakura yang sudah biasa dengan tingkah laku teman sebangkunya itu.

"Hahahahahahahahaha" Semuanya tertawa melihat reaksi teman sekelas mereka yang selalu di gosipkan punya hubungan tersembunyi tersebut.

"Lee-_san_ dan Sakura-_san_ pacaran ya?" tanya Hinata polos.

Semua pasang mata menatap Hinata termasuk Sasuke.

"M-maaf kalau salah!" Hinata menunduk dengan wajah memerah dan mulai melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Hahahahahahahaha" Semua yang ada di sana kembali tertawa kecuali pria _raven_ yang tetap dengan reaksi datarnya.

"Aku memang menyukai Sakura-_san_ dan ingin dia jadi pacarku!" kata Lee

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu tempurung kelapa!" kata Sakura sambil menjelirkan lidahnya.

"Sakura-_san_ tega!" teriak Lee mulai lebay dan kembali membuat mereka semua tertawa, sementara Hinata? Gadis yang tidak pernah ambil tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya hanya bisa memandang Lee dan Sakura bergantian dengan penuh tanda tanya.

'_Sebenarnya mereka pacaran atau tidak,'_

Seakan-akan bisa membaca reaksi wajah Hinata, Sambil tersenyum tipis Sasuke menyetil dahi gadis itu sehingga membuat perhatian Hinata sukses tertuju padanya.

"_Nani,_ Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata sambil mengusap dahinya yang memerah karena sentilan dari Sasuke.

"Mereka berdua tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, Sakura hanya menganggap Lee Sahabat tidak lebih!" kata Sasuke pelan sehingga teman-teman yang lain tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Eee? K-kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ b-bisa tahu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"_Himitsu_!" jawab Sasuke sambil kembali menyentil dahi Hinata.

"_Mou_ ... J-jangan menyentilku t-terus,Huh!" Sepertinya saat bersama dengan Sasuke sifat asli Hinata yang dipendamnya dalam-dalam mulai keluar, Sifat manja dan kekanak-kanakan. Gadis cantik itu cemberut dan menjelirkan lidahnya pada Sasuke.

"Aku menyentilmu agar kau bisa pintar." Kata Sasuke tanpa memandang Hinata, pria itu masih sibuk dengan makanannya. Dahi Hinata mulai mengerut, huh ... Sepertinya sejak bertemu dan mulai berteman dengan Sasuke, dahi Hinata semakin sering mengerut dari biasanya.

"Memangnya bisa berpengaruh? Hei ... Aku ini tidak bodoh." Dan sepertinya saat bersama Sasuke, cara bicara Hinata berlahan-lahan juga mulai berubah. Gadis itu sudah mulai menghilangkan kebiasaan gagapnya saat berbicara.

"Perasaan aku tidak pernah bilang kalau kau itu bodoh!" Kata Sasuke.

"?"

"Tapi kan ..."

"Hei ... Hei ... Kalian menganggap kami ini apa?" Tiba-tiba terdengar Kiba yang membuat Hinata dan Sasuke terdiam dan langsung menatap semua teman-teman mereka yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka.

_Blush ..._

"_Ano_ ..."

" ... "

"Eee ..."

"Hahahahahahahaha, Kalian ... Jangan-jangan kalian ini ..." Ino si ratu gosip menatap mereka dengan tatapan jahil. Sepertinya gadis itu mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak untuk dijadikan gosip nantinya. Hinata mulai panik saat menyadari kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan cara Ino menatapnya.

"T-tidak, Ini bukan seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan!" Kata Hinata cepat sambil menggeleng-gelangkan kepala dan kedua tangannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Ino mulai jahil.

_Blush ..._

Tidak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan selain diam dengan wajah memerah dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Sementara Sasuke? Pria itu memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan mereka.

"_Mou_ ... Ini-_pig_, jangan menggoda mereka. Kau ini ..." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Sasuke dan Hinata tidak mungkin pacaran." Kali ini Karin yang mulai berbicara. Dengan wajah cemberut gadis itu menatap Ino yang hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Hehehehehehehe jangan marah Karin, aku hanya bercanda." Ino yang tahu Karin punya rasa lebih terhadap Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak membuat Karin cemburu dengan kedekatan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Huh ... "

"Haah ... Dasar cewek!" Untuk pertama kalinya Shino bersuara setelah diam seribu bahasa.

Makan siang mereka sudah habis, dan sekarang mereka bersama berkumpul untuk mengistirahatkan perut mereka setelah diisi dengan makanan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_Ne_ Kiba, bagaimana keadaan Akamaru?" suara Ino memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta. Kiba yang duduk disamping Ino langsung tersenyum lebar, ya ... Beberapa hari yang lalu Akamaru si anjing kesayangannya terluka akibat diserempet motor, kaki kanan bagian depannya terluka cukup parah.

"Akamaru masih tidak bisa berjalan, tapi keadaannya sudah cukup baik dari kemarin."

"Syukurlah ..."

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit Ino!" kata Kiba dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali kalau butuh bantuan jangan sungkan-sungkan minta bantuan ku lagi ya? hm ..."

"I-Iya," Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tanpa mereka sadari teman-teman lain terus memandang mereka sambil tersenyum, meski ada diantara mereka yang tetap datar wajahnya dan aja juga yang masih bengong. Yah ... Hinata yang baru pertama kali berkumpul dengan mereka masih terus berusaha untuk mencoba mengerti akan situasi dan keadaan yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

Pelajaran kedua dimulai. Sepertinya hari ini Kurenai-_sensei_ tidak akan memberikan materi pelajaran. Hari ini sang wali kelas hanya akan menyampaikan sebuah pengumuman yang mungkin akan mengembirakan hati semua anak muridnya.

"Minggu depan sekolah kita akan mengadakan acara _study tour_ ke sekolah lain dan semua siswa kelas satu wajib untuk ikut ya anak-anak!" Suara lembut Kurenai-sensei yang menyampaikan pengumuman untuk acara minggu depan berhasil mengukir sebuah senyuman di wajah seluruh anak muridnya kecuali Hinata. Mendengar kata-kata Kurenai-sensei barusan Hinata langsung berubah murung. Gadis cantik itu langsung menunduk dan memainkan pen miliknya, tatapannya kosong dan raut wajahnya jelas terlihat kalau gadis itu sedih.

"Eeehhh? Benarkah?" kata semua siswa di kelas serentak. Aura kegembiraan mulai terlukis dengan indah.

"Iya, kita akan ke Suna dan berkunjung ke sekolah paling terkenal disana!"

"Wah! Asyikkkk,"

"Hm ... Dan ingat, kalian diwajibkan untuk datang ya?"

"Baik!"

'_Wajib datang ya?'_

Sasuke sedikit heran dengan perubahan raut wajah Hinata, disaat semua siswa lain tertawa dan mulai merencanakan apa yang ingin mereka bawa saat _study tour_ nanti, Hinata malah terlihat sebaliknya?

'_Ada apa dengannya?'_

"Kyaaaa! Saat _study tour_ nanti aku akan pakai baju seksi agar Sasuke-_kun_ tergoda padaku!" Pria dengan rambut pantat ayam yang tadinya tenang-tenang saja langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menatap ngeri seorang gadis yang berdiri dari bangkunya sambil memasang gaya seksi, mungkin untuk menggoda sang Uchiha bungsu agar tergoda dengan bentuk tubuhnya.

"Heh!" Pria itu langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Shion, aku akan berpakaian lebih seksi darimu. _Princess_ sok imut!" Kali ini giliran Karin yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memasang wajah horornya pada Shion, gadis yang tadi mencoba untuk menggoda Sasuke.

"Kalau kalian ingin tampil seksi aku juga mau!" Kali ini gadis-gadis lain mulai ikut-ikutan.

"Aku juga!"

"Sasuke-_kun_ pasti akan tertarik padaku!"  
"Aku akan jadi yang paling seksi!"

"Aku akan jadi yang paling imut!"

Akhirnya seperti biasa, hampir seluruh siswa di kelas akan heboh sendiri. Sepertinya kehadiran Sasuke memang bisa membawa bencana, semua gadis-gadis liar itu tidak akan pernah mau mengalah.

"Teman-teman ... Kita berusaha bersama untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke-_kun_!" Teriakan Ino membuat semua siswa yang tadinya heboh langsung terdiam sejenak.

"_What?"_

_Glek ..._

Wajah Sasuke langsung pucat pasi membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi padanya.

'_Jangan jadi gila!_'

"Kyaaa! Ino benar, kita harus bersaing secara sehat!" teriak semua gadis centil dan liar itu serentak.

"Dan kita juga harus mendukung siapa saja nanti yang akan jadi pilihan Sasuke-_kun_ ya?" Sakura yang tadi hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata temannya turut andil dalam 'pertandingan' resmi yang mungkin akan terjadi minggu depan.

Sasuke yang tidak mau masuk campur langsung kembali duduk seperti semula.

'_Anak naka! Kau harus terima balasannya nanti. Heh!'_

Pria itu melirik Hinata sebentar, senyum sinis muncul diwajahnya. Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah ide yang baginya cukup menarik.

'_Akan ku buat kau menyesali perkataanmu dan semua idemu anak nakal!'_

Seringaian melebar dan Hinata yang masih tidak menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi hidupnya akan jadi bahan permainan seseorang hanya termenung. Hinata yang saat ini sedang memikirkan hal lain masih tetap menunduk, gadis itu tidak yakin dia akan diijinkan untuk ikut _study tour_ minggu depan. Gadis itu adalah anak sulung kelurga Hyuuga, seluruh keluarganya selalu melarang Hinata pergi jauh tanpa pengawasan dari salah satu keluarga ataupun pengawal yang bisa menjamin keselamatannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi hodoh seperti itu?"

"Eee?" Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, si gadis itu selalu saja memberikan reaksi yang paling tidak disukainya. Sungguh!

"Tidak adakah reaksi yang lebih buruk dari itu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"M-maaf," Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang mengerutkan dahinya, Hinata memang pemalu dan pendiam tapi rasanya reaksi yang Hinata berikan saat ini benar-benar terasa bukan seperti diri Hinata. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke.

Hinata menunduk dan kembali melamun.

"Buat lagi wajah seperti itu dan aku yakin kau akan jatuh cinta padaku!"

"Ha? J-Jatuh c-cinta? A-apa hubungannya?"Hinata yang baru saja melamun langsung kembali tersadar, gadis itu memandang Sasuke penuh tanda tanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau melamun tentangku kan?"

"Eeehhh? J-Jangan salah faham, Kau t-terlalu percaya diri, Sasuke-_kun!"_ Hinata menggelengkan kedua tangan dan kepalanya cepat-cepat, rona merah di wajahnya semakin terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

'_Kembali seperti semula kan? Hm ...'_ Pria itu membatin dan tersenyum dalam hati. Hinata memang mundah sekali untuk dipancing.

"Bodoh, mengaku saja!"

"Aku tidak memikirkan S-Sasuke-_kun,_ Aku memikirkan tentang a-ayahku!" kata Hinata dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ha?"

"Ayahku pasti tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk ikut _study tour,_ dia tidak pernah mengijinkanku untuk pergi ketempat yang jauh-jauh tanpa adanya pengawasan!" kata Hinata hampir menangis. Sasuke senang, umpannya untuk membuat Hinata menceritakan apa yang sekarang sedang dipikirkannya berhasil.

"Kan pergi sama teman-teman dan guru!"

"Ayahku berbeda! Dia ..."

"Jangan katakan," Sasuke memotong kata-kata Hinata.

"Ee ... Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tertarik!" Benar-benar kata yang menusuk, Hinata yang cemberut langsung kembali menunduk dan pura-pura menulis tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke sama sekali.

'_Sasuke-kun bodoh!'_

Dan Sasuke pun menyeringai lagi tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

"Pergi bersama-sama dengan teman sekelas pasti menyenangkan!" kata Sasuke sengaja untuk memanas-manasi Hinata.

"Aku tidak peduli!" kata Hinata tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Memangnya aku bicara padamu?"

_Blush ..._

Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu, ya ... Gadis itu tahu kalau sebenarnya kata-kata itu ditujukan padanya, hanya saja si pria pantat ayam itu tidak mau mengakuinya. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Hinata.

"Aku mau keluar saja!" Sepertinya angin Hinata benar-benar sedang buruk, dia tidak berniat untuk beragrumen disaat hatinya sedang tidak tenang, Hinata bangkit dari kursinya dan langung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa peduli dengan pria yang menatapnya heran Hinata yang aneh dari biasanya sedikit membuat pria Uchiha tersebut khawatir, dia tidak suka Hinata yang seperti itu.

'_Dia mungkin sangat ingin pergi study tour,'_

.

.

.

Sejak TK sampai sekarang Hinata tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan sekolah, tidak pernah ikut organisasi apapun dia tidak pernah bisa bebas.

'_Alasan apa yang harus aku berikan pada pihak sekolah?'_

Hinata duduk di taman sekolah sendiran, melihat kupu-kupu terbang dan menghisap madu segar dari bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di taman yang tidak begitu besar itu. Gadis itu tersenyum, kupu-kupu dengan beragam warna itu benar-benar menarik.

'_Apakah di sekolah yang akan dikunjungi nanti akan ada taman yang punya banyak bunga dan kupu-kupu ya?'_ Hinata membatin sambil membayangkan taman sekolah yang mungkin ada di sekolah lain.

Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya, melihat betapa manisnya yang akan dijadikannya bahan percobaan tersebut. Hinata yang duduk di taman dengan dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga berbagai warna dan kupu-kupu yang beragam benar-benar membuat hati Sasuke tenang dan menghangat.

'_Kalau benar kau ingin pergi maka aku akan membuatmu pergi!'_

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Sepertinya dari tadi kau melamun terus!" Gadis itu membuka pintu rumah mereka dan mulai membuka sepatu sekolahnya diikuti oleh Sasuke yang tadi ada di belakangnya.

"Tidak juga!" jawab Sasuke singkat. Gadis cantik itu langsung cemberut, menjelirkan lidahnya dan dan langsung menjewer telinga Sasuke membuat orang yang dijewer langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Oi! Sakit anak nakal, lepaskan!" Sasuke berusaha untuk melepaskan telinganya dari genggaman sang gadis cantik pujaan hatinya.

"Em ... Berani mencoba bersikap dingin padaku, heh?"

"Cih! Aku hanya kesal, puas?" Setelah telinganya bisa lepas dari ngengaman sang gadis, Sasuke beranjak pergi dan beranjak pergi ke ruang tamu. Menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi sofa dan langsung memejamkan kedua matanya seperti biasa. Sementara itu sang gadis langsung menuju dapur, memasang celemek warna hijaunya dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk memasak.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ kau ingin makan apa?" teriak si gadis cantik sambil mengeluarkan peralatannya yang akan digunakan untuk memasak.

"Aku tidak mau makan!" Sepertinya mood buruk Hinata juga menjangkit pada Sasuke, entah apa yang terjadi tapi yang jelas pria itu sedang berada dalam kondisi _mood _yang benar-benar cukup buruk. Si gadis langsung mendatangi calon tunangannya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Sepertinya aku ada salah ya?" tanya si gadis sok polos.

"Heh ... Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," Sepertinya alasan kenapa _mood_ Sasuke jadi buruk sekarang berlahan-lahan mulai terungkap.

"Hm ... Cemburu?" tanya si gadis menggoda.

"Ditambah kesal." Sasuke langung menarik gadis itu agar lebih dekat denganya, memeluknya dan berbisik padanya. Si gadis tersenyum dan langsung membalas pelukan sang calon tunangan.

"Percaya padaku, tidak ada orang lain yang akan bisa menggantikan tempatmu dihatiku Sasuke-_kun._ Aku sudah terlanjur menyukaimu!"

"Aku tahu," gumam Sasuke. Pria itu memeluk si gadis lebih erat, seakan-akan tidak ingin membiarkan si gadis menjauh darinya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan balasan atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku hari ini."

Si gadis tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyumnya, gadis cantik itu tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke kesal bukan hanya karena kejadian yang terjadi di atas atap sekolah tapi juga apa yang telah diucapkannya di kelas tadi.

"Aku menantikan balasanmu. Hm ..."

"Anak nakal menyebalkan!"

"Terima kasih, aku menyayangimu Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Dan aku membencimu!"

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Hinata dia ..."

.

.

.

Sejak pulang sekolah tadi Hinata terus mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar, tidak mau makan siang dan hanya duduk meringkuk di ranjang. Sudah beberapa orang yang mencoba memujuknya untuk makan tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil. Hinata benar-benar keras kepala, bahkan saat matahari sudah terbenam dan tiba waktunya makan malam si gadis mungil itu sama sekali tidak mau keluar dari kamar.

_Tok ..._

_Tok ..._

_Tok ..._

"Nona, ayolah makan dari tadi siang Nona belum makan sama sekali!" Pelayan cantik itu kembali berusaha untuk memujuk Nona sulungnya untuk makan malam.

"Aku tidak lapar Shizune-_nee_," kata Hinata tanpa membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Nona, apa Nona ada masalah?" tanya pelayan bernama shizune khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ada mood!"

Beginilah sikap Hinata yang tidak diketahui orang lain selain keluarganya, jika gadis itu ada masalah maka dia akan mengurung diri dikamar dan tidak mau keluar selama seharian penuh. Gadis itu tidak akan mau menceritakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya pada siapapun. Hinata benar-benar anak yang aneh, itu lah yang selalu pelayan katakan tentangnya

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 08.00 malam dan Hinata masih tetap tidak mau membuka pintu kamarnya, ayah Hinata sedang ada diluar kota bersama dengan adiknya. Tingkah laku Hinata membuat seluruh pelayan rumah menjadi Khawatir. Berbagai cara sudah digunakan tapi tidak kunjung berhasil.

.

.

.

"Saya akan menjaga anak tuan dan saya jamin dia akan selamat!"

"Anda boleh menghukum saya jika hal itu terjadi."  
"Saya adalah keturunan Uchiha. Melanggar janji dan berbohong bukan cara kami, tuan tahu sendiri kan?"

"Dia akan pergi?"

"Terima kasih tuan."

"ya, kita akan bertemu besok malam jika tuan masih tidak percaya kalau aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Selamat malam!"

Pria itu meletakkan gagang teleponnya dan kembali duduk disamping kekasih tercintanya yang sedang menonton TV.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya si gadis.

"Hn ..."

"Hm ... Hinata pasti akan senang kan?"

"Entahlah itu sama sekali bukan urusanku!"

"Dasar Sasuke-_kun_, hm ... Aku tidak sabar menunggu minggu depan!"

'_Minggu depan nanti aku yakin kau akan cemburu berat, dasar anak nakal!'_

Tbc ...

Balasan review:  
n: iya, apa yang n bilang emank benar. Hehehehehehe makasih udah suka ama fic gui gui. :D hurtnya gui gui usahain buat bikin yang nge hurt, tapi gak yakin bakal berhasil atau kagak. *semoga berhasil* habis baca review dari n percaya atau kagak gui gui langsung ngetik chapter duanya lo. Hehehehehe kalo Sasu cocok ama cewek kayak gitu, berarti ni fic bisa jadi sad ending? Hm ...

Evilysa: makasih udah dibilang bagus, hm... Segini udah bisa dibilang cepat kagak? :D insyaallah gui gui emank ada rencana mau bikin, tapi tunggu fic ini atau fic gui gui yang lain tamat satu ya. hm...

Rosecchi : iya nih, kayaknya Sasuke emank semakin membuat Hinata menderita deh kayaknya. *plak* ini udah gui gui update, maaf kalau kelamaan. :D

Widdy: gui gui ikutan speechless. :D ini udah yang paling kilat yang gui gui bisa.

jenaMaru-chan : makasihhhh! Sakura bukan ya? kasih tau gak ya? *plak* hehehehehe nanti lama-lam a pasti tau cewe itu sakura atau bukan *double plak*

Minami Eika: kekasih Sasuke itu cewe* dibantai* hm ... siapa ya? di chapter ini ada clue tuh siapa ceweknya. Udah bisa nebak kan? Hm... alasan kenapa udah disinggung dikit di chapter satu. :D kalau nanti akhirnya mau sad ending kayaknya bakal iya deh minami-san. :D gak apa-apa kok panjang, gui gui malah lebih suka review yang panjang. Hm ... Ini udah update terkilat yang bisa gui gui buat.:D

Salam kenal juga!

Gece : hallo juga ... Sakura gak ya? hm ... Gui guj berencana untuk buat cewenya Sasuke itu misteri dikit yang mudah ditebak. Hm ...

Lily purple lily: halo juga putri! :D makash udah dibilang lucu . Hm...ini udah kakak update nih. :D

Valeria lucifer: aduh, gui gui harus ngomong apa ya? makasih aja deh ya udah mau nambahin jumlah review gui gui. :D

Indigo Mitha-chan: ini udah diupdate, maaf gak bisa cepat-cepat Sasuke bisa di tebak kan siapa? Hm ... Hinata mau di jadikan bahan permainan!

Meriika chan: satu kata juga deh buat dirimu meriika chan, MAKASIH!:D Ini udah di update. Hm ...

Sugar Princess: makasih! :D kayaknya Hinata emank bakal trauma lg deh kalau akhirnya Sasu gak suka ama dia kan? *dibantai Hinata FC* :D dari ceritanya kayaknya sama kan? Tapi entahlah, pacar Sasu and Naru belum dikenalin nih ke gui gui. *plak* gui gui senang deh princess penasaran, hehehehehehe

Nilafishy94: Makasih! :D hahahahahaha iya itu emank cuman rencana Sasu ama pacarnya doank Nila, *sok akrab* semoga aja Hinata kuat ya kalau harus patah hati dua kali. *plak* tentang pacar Sasu itu gui gui juga gak tau, masih belum dikenalin nih. Cuman dikasih hints doank, Nila bisa nebak gak? *plak*

Hime no rika: Sakura bukan ya? hehehehehehe gak tau uga deh nih, kenapa bisa tau?chapter depan guigui kasih penjelasan dikit ya, XD

Qyoca sunzlove: ini udah di update ... XD maaf gak bisa cepat, guigui baru pulang dari liburan soalnya. Tentang cewe misterius bisa ditebak dichapter ini gak? hehehehehe

Chapter ke dua emank membosankan banget, gak tau deh kenapa *gak mau ngasih alasan* disini guigui cuman ingin ngasih hints tentang siapa cwenya Sasuke aja. Chapter depan baru dibikin banyak Sasuhina ya ...

Minna! Makasih banget udah sudi ninggalin review untuk fic gui gui yang ahhh ... Gak tau deh harus bilang apa, pokoknya makasih dah! :D untuk chapter dua ini, maaf kalo teman-teman gak puas. Hanya ini yang bisa tulis dengan otak gui gui yang benar-benar pas-pasan.

Read and review lagi ya?

Arigatoo gozaimasu!


	3. Chapter 3

**Just A Game?**

**Pairing: Sasuhina**

**Gendre: Romance but not romantic**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: segala macam jenis warning berkumpul deh.**

**Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto of course**

**Selamat menikmati ...**

**Gui gui M.I.T**

Hari ini Hinata benar-benar dibuat pusing dengan tingkah laku Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Seharian ini sang pria emo yang biasanya menjahilinya mendadak menjadi anak aneh yang seperti tidak mengenalinya sama sekali. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa kosong, Sasuke yang seperti itu benar-benar tidak disukai oleh Hinata.

Sepulang sekolah gadis cantik yang pendiam dan lemah lembut itu tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya, Hinata berhenti sebentar di bangku taman bunga yang ada di dekat rumahnya.

_Sroottt!_

Hinata membuang lendir yang bersarang di hidungnya dengan tisu kemudian membuangnya ke tong sampah yang ada di samping kiri bangku taman.

"Apa mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ menjauhiku karena aku terserang flu ya?" gumam Hinata pelan sambil sesekali memijit-mijit pelan hidung mancungnya. Jika memang itu yang menjadi alasannya, Hinata menyesal menangis semalamab tadi malam sehinggal menyebabkan dirinya harus terserang flu seperti sekarang ini.

"Kalau memang itu alasannya, em ... Sepertinya di rumah nanti aku harus banyak-banyak makan _ice-cream."_

_Sroootttt!_

Hinata kembali membuang lendir yang hampir keluar itu dan kembali membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Sifatmu dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah ya, Hinata?" Hinata yang tadinya menunduk langsung mendongak untuk melihat siapa gadis yang barusan berbicara padanya.

"Eemm ... S-Sakura-_san?_ _Ano ..."_ Hinata yang kaget melihat Sakura ada di depannya langsung menunduk sambil memainkan kedua jari tengahnya.

_Glek ... _

Gadis pemalu tersebut menelan ludah, dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa pada Sahabat sejak Sd-nya itu. Hinata dan Sakura memang selalu menjadi teman sekelas dari SD tapi meskipun begitu mereka tidak terlalu dekat satu sama lain. Sifat pemalu Hinata membuat dirinya minder dan tidak berani untuk menjadi lebih akrab dengan Haruno Sakura yang sedari dulu selalu menjadi primadona di sekolah mereka. gadis itu sadar diri, mencoba untuk berteman dengan Sakura justru hanya akan mencoreng citra baik si gadis yang menjadi salah satu dari tiga gadis paling popular di sekolah. Dia dan Sakura adalah dua gadis yang jauh berbeda, baginya ... Sakura hanya pantas berteman dengan Yamanaka Ino, gadis cantik bak_ Barbie_ yang selalu menjadi peringkat pertama siswi paling popular setiap tahunnya, juga dengan gadis-gadis lain yang setingkat dengannya.

"Hm ... Bisa aku duduk disampingmu? Sudah lama sekali kan kita tidak duduk bersama-sama seperti ini." kata Sakura dengan nada ceria.

"Eee? Emm ... S-Silakan!" Hinata menggeser sedikit tubuhnya kesamping kanan untuk memberikan sedikit ruang agar Gadis _Cherry_ tersebut bisa duduk disampingnya. Gadis itu sedikit salah tingkah, gugup dan tidak tahu harus berbuat menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi panjang itu dan langsung menatap Hinata.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang, kalau sudah jatuh sakit kau pasti suka aneh-aneh ya?" kata Sakura dengan nada lembut yang penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Ee?" Hinata langsung menatap heran gadis disampingnya.

"A-aneh bagaimana?" tanya Hinata pelan, gadis itu menunduk malu saat menyadari tatapan mata Sakura yang terlihat begitu antusias saat berbicara dengannya. Keringat dingin pun berlahan-lahan mulai keluar. Sakura terlihat sedikit kecewa, tapi kemudian ia langsung menengadah menatap langit dan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang, jika sudah mulai sakit kau pasti suka makan semua benda yang hanya akan memperparah sakitmu. Seperti tadi, kau sedang flu. Tapi yang ingin kau makan malah _Ice crem, h_m ... Kau dari dulu memang aneh ya?" kata Sakura sambil mengingat kembali kenangan masa lalu mereka.

_Blush ..._

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura bisa mengetahui kebiasaan anehnya ini.

"D-dari mana Sakura-_san_ bisa tau?" tanya Hinata, Sakura yang sudah kembali menatap Sahabat berharganya tersebut kembali tersenyum dan mengusap pelan rambut hitam panjang Hinata, membuat gadis pemalu itu kembali menatapnya heran.

"Kau lupa ya? bukankah dulu kau yang mengatakan hal itu saat pertama kali kita mulai berbicara?"

"Eee?"

Ingatan Hinata langsung berputar pada kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya masih duduk di kelas satu SD. Hinata langsung tersenyum manis, ternyata Sakura tidak lupa dengan kejadian singkat itu.

_Flash back ten years ago_

_Hinata kecil menatap polos anak perempuan seumuran dengannya yang sedang asyik mengambar di bangku taman sekolahnya._

"_Ini Ibu, Ayah dan ini aku ... Terus yang ini Ino tetanggaku, Hm ..." Gadis polos itu terlihat asyik mengambar sendiri tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemaninya._

_Hinata kecil menatap gadis itu penuh penasaran. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di bangku taman yang ada disebelah kursi dimana gadis berambut merah muda itu duduk._

_Sroottt ..._

_Sesekali terdengar suara Hinata kecil yang membuang cairan lendir di hidungnya. Yah ... Saat ini gadis kecil yang usianya belum genap lima tahun tersebut sedang menderita flu yang lumayan buruk, wajah tembemnya terlihat memerah tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya. _

"_Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali," gumam Hinata kecil pelan, saking senangnya melihat eksperi Sakura kecil yang sedang mengambar, Gadis kecil yang sedang sakit itu sampai Melupakan Ice cream cokelat yang dipegangnya. Gadis itu terus tersenyum manis dan membiarakan ice cream itu meleleh ke tangan kecilnya._

_Srooottt ..._

_Suara mengganggu itu mulai mengusik gadis kecil yang sedang asyik mengambar. _

"_Ee?" Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung menatap heran Hinata yang masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura menatap Hinata heran, dilihatnya wajah pucat Hinata yang dihiasi dengan rona merah dan kemudian pandangannya dialihkannya pada sebatang Ice cream cokelat yang begitu menggiurkan._

"_Hei, kenapa kau melihatku terus?" tanya Sakura kecil polos._

"_Ee?"Hinata kecil langsung tersontak kaget dan langung melihat kekiri kanan, depan dan belakangnya._

'_Dia berbicara denganku?' Batinnya bertanya dalam hati._

"_Hei, aku berbicara denganmu. Gadis kecil yang memegang ice cream cokelat!" kata Sakura sedikit lebih keras. Mengetahui kalau gadis yang diperhatikannya tadi sedang mengajaknya berbicara, Hinata langsung tersenyum lebar;bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung mendekati Sakura._

"_Ano ... Kau sedang mengambar? Hm ..." tanya Hinata langsung. Sakura hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua mata emerladnya._

"_Ee, Iya ..." kata Sakura agak ragu._

"_Hm ... Pegang ini, aku mau lihat lukisanmu!" Hinata langsung menyerahkan ice cream yang dipegangnya kepada Sakura dan langsung mengambil buku gambar milik Sakura dan melihat-lihat isinya._

"_Wah! Gambarnya bagus sekali!"_

_Sakura hanya bisa terpegun dan sesekali mengendipkan kedua matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya saat ini. Hinata begitu terlihat gembira dan bahagia saat melihat gambar yang dibuatnya, Sakura benar-benar senang. Ternyata selain Ino, masih ada anak lain yang mau mengajaknya berbicara duluan._

"_Sakura-chan, kau benar-bena berbakat ya? aku suka dengan gambar yang kau buat!" kata Hinata sambil menatap Sakura. _

"_Kau mengenalku?" tanya Sakura heran. Jujur saja, Sakura tidak pernah merasa pernah mengenal gadis yang ada didepannya sekarang._

"_Hm ... Tentu saja, kau kan teman sekelasku!" _

_Srooottt ..._

_Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu,Hinata langsung membuang kembali lendir yang masih bersarang di hidung mancungnya._

"_Tapi kenapa aku tidak mengenalmu?" tanya Sakura penasaran sambil terus mengingat semua teman sekelas yang dikenalnya._

"_Hm ... Aku bukanlah anak yang terlalu mencolok dikelas, makanya Sakura-chan tidak mengenalku!" _

_Sroottt ..._

"_Dari dulu aku selalu mengagumi Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan berbeda dari yang lainnya." Sambung Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar._

_Sakura senang, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang mengkagumi dirinya._

_Sroottt ..._

"_Em ... Sepertinya fluku makin parah," Kata Hinata padanya dirinya sendiri. Hinata terus menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang memerah tatapannya sudah terlihat sangat sayu._

"_Kau sakit?" tanya Sakura khawatir, gadis itu langsung memegang dahi Hinata untuk mengecek suhu penggemarnya itu._

"_Hm ... Aku hanya flu biasa saja kok, hehehehehhehehe."_

"_Udah tau flu kenapa masih makan ice cream?"_

"_Hm ... Aku sudah terbiasa, kalau tidak makan ice cream nanti sakitku bakal tambah parah," jawab Hinata polos._

"_Eeh? Kau aneh sekali, siapa namamu?"_

"_Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata desu. Hm ..."_

"_Hinata Hyuuga, Hm ..."_

_Flash back off_

"Bagaimana, sudah ingat sekarang? Hm ..." Sakura tersenyum manis melihat wajah memerah Hinata yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Hm ... A-aku tidak pernah l-lupa d-dengan hari itu S-Sakura-_san_, " kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Em ... Sejak hari itu kita menjadi sedikit lebih akrab, tapi kemudian Kau selalu saja menolak untuk bersamaku dan lebih suka menyendiri." Sakura berkata sambil menatap burung-burung yang tidak berhenti berkicau diatas pohon besar disamping mereka.

"_G-gomen_ ... A-aku tidak t-terbiasa, ano ..."

"Padahal dari dulu aku selalu memperhatikanmu lo ... Aku selalu berusaha untuk dekat denganmu, aku bahkan me-mencari tau semua tentang dirimu. Semuanya, hm ..." Sakura berkata dengan penuh semangat.

_Blush ... _

"S-Semuanya?" ulang Hinata.

"Iya ... Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengagumiku, makanya aku sangat menyukaimu Hinata! Dari dulu aku selalu berharap kita bisa menjadi teman yang akrab," Sakura berkata dengan penuh semangat, jarang sekali dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara seperti ini dengan Hinata.

"Semuanya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran, Hinata terlihat pucat dan menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan.

'_apa aku mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak?'_ Gadis merah muda itu membatin.

Hinata langsung bergetar ketakutan. Gadis itu paling tidak suka kalau ada orang lain yang mengetahui semua hal tentangnya, dia benci menjadi perhatian. Tanpa sadar Hinata sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlahan-lahan mundur menjauhi Sakura yang sepertinya semakin bertambah heran.  
"Hinata kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura khawatir dan sedikit ketakutan melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata padanya.

'_Apa itu berarti dia mengetahui tentang siapa pria yang kusukai dulu? Dia tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Naruto?' _Berbagai macam pertanyaan terus bermain di pikiran Hinata yang wajahnya langsung memucat,kenangan pahit setahun yang lalu pun muncul lagi dalam pikirannya.

"T-Tidak ..." Hinata mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan semakin berjalan mundur.

"Hinata kenapa ..."

"_Gomen_ Sakura-_san,_ aku harus pergi _ja ne!"_ Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Sakura, Hinata langsung berlari,pergi dari taman sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"_Padahal dari dulu aku selalu memperhatikanmu lo ... Aku selalu berusaha untuk dekat denganmu, aku bahkan me-mencari tau semua tentang dirimu. Semuanya, hm ..." _Kata-kata Sakura terus terngiang di benaknya, membuat kepalanya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

'_Dia tahu kalau aku dikecewakan? Dia tahu kalau Naruto-senpai tidak menerima cintaku? Dia tau ... Dia tau kalau Naruto-senpai lebih memilih gadis lain? Tidak ... Aku tidak mau ada yang tahu tentang aku ... Ini memalukan!'_

Haruno Sakura, gadis dengan iris mata emerlad itu berdiri terpaku dengan wajah sedih. Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Hinata tadi benar-benar membuatnya terkejut, padahal dia hanya ingin Hinata mengetahui bahwa sejak dulu dia ingin Hinata menjadi teman akrabnya sama seperti Ino. Tapi ... Kenapa dia merasa sepertinya Hinata menolak untuk menjadi sahabatnya.

Butir-butir cairan bening itu langsung menganak sungai, keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Kenapa Hinata tidak mau berteman lebih akrab denganku? Aku salah apa?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa, gadis itu langsung menggosok kedua matanya berharap tangisnya akan berhenti.

"Sakura!" Suara teriakan seseorang membuat Sakura langsung berpaling kebelakang.

"Hm ..." Sakura tersenyum saat melihat Ino yang berlali menuju ke arahnya.

"_Forehead_ ... Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi, padahal Sasuke-kun sudah memesan makanan kan?" Sesaat setelah Ino berdiri di depan Sakura, gadis itu langsung mengomel;memarahi tingkah seenaknya Sakura yang telah meninggalkan dirinya dan Sasuke tanpa ijin.

"_Gomen ..."_ Tidak seperti biasanya, Sakura tidak membantah dan hanya menunduk meminta maaf sehingga membuat dahi Ino langung berkerut heran.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino

"Hm ... Tidak, _gomen ne ..._ Tadi aku pergi meninggalkan kalian karena melihat Hinata duduk sendirian._ Gomen_ Ino!" Ino hanya diam memandang wajah sedih Sakura. Gadis itu tahu ... Pasti Sakura ada masalah, kalau sifatnya berubah setelah bertemu dengan Hinata berarti pasti gadis itu penyebabnya.

'_Lagi-lagi Sakura bersedih gara-gara Hinata.'_

"Seharusnya kalau sudah bertemu Hinata, kau akan senang. Tapi kenapa sekarang wajahmu kusut seperti itu?" tanya Ino menyelidiki. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sepertinya Hinata tidak mau akrab denganku, padahal aku begitu ingin berteman akrab dengannya. Ino ..."

"Eee ... Iya? Kenapa dia begitu sih?"

"Apa Hinata tahu kalau gadis yang disukai Naruto itu adalah aku? Makanya dia tidak mau berteman denganku, padahal aku sudah menolak perasaan Naruto tapi kengapa, Kena ..."

"Hei adik kecil yang nakal,ceritakan semuanya padaku, DARI AWAL!"

_Glek ... _

Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah saat mendengar perintah dari si ratu gosip licik dan nakal yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sebenarnya ..."

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu dan Hinata menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya, tidak ada lagi senyum hangat dengan rona merah yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Beberapa hari ini Hinata selalu terlihat serius dan sangat menjaga jarak, dia akan langsung menolak saat Ino mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Hinata hanya akan menunduk tidak mau lagi memperhatikan semua tingkah laku teman sekelasnya. Hinata tidak mau ada lagi orang yang mengetahui rahasianya. Haruno Sakura ... Hinata akan menjauhinya, dia tidak mau ada hubungan dengan orang yang mengetahui rahasia yang ingin dikuburnya dalam-dalam, Benar-benar tidak mau. Seorang_ lady _Hyuuga ditolak oleh seorang pria biasa dan itu adalah cinta pertamanya? Bukankah itu tersangat amat memalukan untuk gadis super pemalu seperti dirinya.

"Kau kenapa ha?" Suara yang terdengar kasar langsung menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya, gadis cantik itu langsung menoleh ke samping; melihat pria tampan yang menatap datar padanya. Saat bertatapan dengan pria_ stoic_ tersebut Hinata langsung menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"A-ada apa, Sasuke-_kun?"_ tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Hn ... Punya masalah?" Hinata mengintip, melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang entah kenapa terlihat berbeda. Gadis itu tidak bisa mengerti dengan mudah raut wajah yang ditunjukkan Sasuke padanya, sekilas pria terlihat seperti marah Hinata.

_Glek ..._

Hinata menelan ludah saat membayangkan Sasuke benci padanya.

'_Kenapa wajah Sasuke seperti itu?'_

"Kau diam heh, kau pikir sikap anehmu itu baik? kau seperti alien saja, jangan egois Hyuuga!"

_Deg ..._

Hinata tidak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba saja kata-kata Sasuke berubah jadi dingin dan kasar seperti ini. Hinata tidak pernah di ajarkan untuk berbicara kasar, meskipun orang tuanya dan tetua di klannya tegas tapi mereka tidak pernah berbicara kasar padanya. Hinata semakin menunduk dalam.

"A-apa maksudmu, S-Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata hati-hati, tetap berusaha untuk menjaga nada bicaranya agar Sasuke tidak mengetahui kalau sekarang dia sedang berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Pura-pura tidak mengerti heh, sok lugu?" Nada bicara Sasuke terlihat seolah-olah menyindir sehingga membuat Hinata kembali merasakan rasa sakit. gadis itu tidak berpura-pura, dia memang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Sasuke tetap memandang Hinata dengan tatapan sinisnya, saat ini ... Pria itu juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang jelas ... Dia benci pada gadis disampingnya ini. Sasuke kesal, marah karena Hinata secara tidak langsung sudah membuat hubungannya dengan si anak nakal kesayangannya mulai merenggang. Sasuke kesal melihat Anak nakal-nya yang begitu ingin melihat Hinata keluar dari bayang-bayang masa lalu sehingga tega mengorbankan dirinya yang tidak akan mungkin membiarkan kekasihnya it bersedih dan terluka meskipun hanya sedikit.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, apa aku a-ada salah p-padamu? K-kenapa tiba-tiba ..."

_Brak ..._

Sasuke mengebrak meja dan langsung membuat Hinata terdiam. Pria itu menundukkan wajahnya sementara Hinata lansung mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan mulut terbuka dan air mata yang lansung mengalir deras tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, matanya melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sasuke memang dingin dan cuek, tapi Hinata tidak pernah melihat sifat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun.

"S-Sasuke_-kun_ ..." Dalam tangis tanpa suaranya, Hinata masih saja sempat untuk memanggil nama pria itu. Sasuke masih saja menunduk dan tidak menyadari tatapan heran dari sebagian teman-teman sekelasnya yang berada di kelas, sayang sekali Ino, Sakura, karin, Shion dan beberapa teman 'akrab' mereka tidak ada dikelas saat ini. Kau beruntung karena sekarang adalah jam kosong Sasuke. Mendengar suara Hinata, Sasuke langung melirik gadis itu tajam.

"Kau tau, kadang aku berfikir kenapa kau tidak enyah saja dari muka bumi ini? Kau itu hanya bisa membuat orang repot!" kata Sasuke pelan sekaligus menusuk, pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli dan tidak tersentuh melihat air mata Hinata yang semakin mengalir dengan deras.

"S-Sas ..."

"Pantas saja Naruto tidak mau menerima cintamu!"

_Deg ..._

Rasa sakit dan bayangan itu kembali, Hinata tidak kuat melihat Sasuke yang berbeda seperti ini, dadanya sesak ... Kenangan menakutkan itu kembali menghantuinya, sekali lagi.

'_Sasuke-kun juga tau hal itu?'_

Kepalanya pusing ... Berat dan terasa berputar-putar,tubuhnya bergetar dan pandangannya kabur karena air mata yang tidak pernah berhenti mengalir.

'_Aku harus bagaimana? Aku takut ... Ayah, Hanabi ... Kak Neji...'_

_Deg ..._

Jantungnya kembali menggila saat Sasuke menyentuh pundaknya dan memberinya tatapan meremehkan. _Lavender_ sayu dan _onix_ kejam itu bertemu bertatapan dan saling memancarkan sinar yang jauh berbeda.

"Jika sifatmu seperti ini, tidak mengherankan kalau dia langsung menolakmu mentah-mentah. Gadis sepertimu hanya pantas untuk ..."

_Plak ..._

Hinata tidak sadar saat melakukannya, tiba-tiba saja tamparan keras itu mendarat dengan mulus di wajah tampan Sasuke hingga membuat darah keluar dari celah-celah bibir tipisnya.

"_Kuso_!"

"KAU KENAPA UCHIHA? "

_Deg ..._

Tatapan mata Sasuke langsung berubah saat melihat iris mata lavender itu menatapnya kecewa, tatapan yang seolah-olah berarti kalau harapan gadis polos itu baru saja hancur, musnah dalam sekejab.

"Kau aneh, menjauh dariku!" Hinata lansung berlari keluar kelas, tidak peduli kalau dia sudah menjadi bahan tontonan gratis bagi teman sekelasnya. Yang sekarang ingin dilakukannya hanyalah menghilang dan bersembunyi, dia tidak mau bertemu Sasuke. Tidak mau!

'_Apa yang telah aku lakukan?' Pria_ Uchiha tersebut baru menyadari kesalahan yang dilakukannya. Dia telah melampiaskan semua kemarahannya pada gadis tidak berdosa. Tatapan kecewa yang diberikan Hinata padanya langsung merobohkan tatapan kebencian yang baru sebentar tadi diperliatkannya. Sasuke menyesal ... Mungkin, dia sadar ... Apa yang dilakukannya adalah tindakan yang bodoh. Hinata tidak tahu apa-apa kan? Tapi tetap saja, rasanya sakit saat dirinya melihat wajah Hinata yang selalu menjadi perhatian kekasihnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang baru saja masuk ke kelas menatap tidak percaya kejadian yang barusan dilihatnya. Gadis itu ... Si anak nakal, menangis melihat apa yang baru terjadi di depan matanya, Sasuke-nya berubah menakutkan.

"_Kuso ..."_

"Sasuke-_kun?"_

"Ee?"

Pria itu hanya bisa membulatkan kedua mata _onix_nya, saat ini ... Di depannya berdiri gadis cantik yang terlihat juga memandangnya kecewa, tidak percaya dengan perubahan sifat Sasuke yang benar-benar berubah menakutkan.

.

.

.

_Flashback _

"_Hei, kau kenapa anak nakal? Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini." Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mandi langsung duduk di samping kekasihnya. Pria itu memandang gadis imut yang sekarang hanya duduk diam, menyangga kepalanya;menunduk dan membiarkan sebagian rambut menutup wajah cantiknya. Sasuke bingung ... Tidak biasanya gadis nakal dan hiperaktive itu menjadi anak pemurung seperti sekarang._

"_Ada masalah?" Sasuke membelai lembut helaian rambut indah yang dimiliki oleh gadisnya._

"_Sasuke-kun, cepatlah buat Hinata jatuh cinta padamu dan jadilah kekasihnya setelah itu."_

_Deg ..._

_Tangan Sasuke langsung berhenti bergerak, mata onixnya langsung berkilat tajam mendengar kata-kata yang barusan dikeluarkan oleh kekasih hatinya. Membuat Hinata jatuh cinta padanya dan kemudian menjadi kekasihnya? Hei ... Bukan ini yang mereka sepakati. Sejak awal Sasuke hanya menyetujui soal membuat Hinata melupakan Naruto dan berpaling mencintainya hanya itu saja, dan menjadi kekasih Hinata ... Itu sama sekali tidak pernah termasuk dalam kamus kesepakatan mereka. Tidak akan pernah kan? Gadis nakal masih tetap menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah sang kekasih yang sudah bisa ditebak bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini._

"_Aku tidak mau melihat teman-temanku bersedih, aku ingin mereka bahagia ... Aku ingin melihat senyum mereka,"_

"_Aku tahu itu."_

"_Jika Hinata sudah punya pacar, dia pasti tidak akan seperti sekarang, dia mungkin akan berubah. Hiks ... Naruto juga pasti akan ..."_

"_STOP!"_

_Bentakan keras dari Sasuke membuat gadis nakal tersebut semakin membuatnya menunduk ketakutan,kaget sekaligus takut._

"_Ada apa denganmu, Mau jadi peri ha?" kata Sasuke sinis._

"_A-Aku ..."_

"_Atau kau sengaja menyuruhku mendekati gadis itu agar aku jatuh cinta padanya, agar dia bisa melupakan Naruto dan agar ... Cih! Kau menyukai Naru..."_

"_Sasuke-kun!" _

"_Lakukan sesukamu anak nakal! Aku bosan menuruti semua kemauanmu. Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku, yang kau pikirkan hanya orang lain. Kau menginginkan semua orang bahagia dan mengorbankan perasaanku. Kau ..."_

"_Maaf, aku memang egois! Gomen ... Hiks ... Hiks..." Sasuke diam, dia lemah pada tangisan gadisnya. Dia tidak mau ada air mata yang jatuh dari mata indah sang anak nakal pengisi hatinya. Jari-jari tangan itu mengepal dengan erat, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang mencoba menenangkan diri dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya._

"_Jangan menangis."  
flash back off_

Sekarang disinilah kedua anak adam itu berdiri dan saling berhadapan. Sang pria terlihat menunduk sedangkan sang gadis terlihat menatap tajam padanya.

"Kau kejam Sasuke!"

"_Gomen_, aku salah!"

"Jangan pernah meluahkan kemarahanmu padanya. Disini aku yang salah! Kalau kamu ingin marah, marah saja padaku. Hinata ... Dan teman-teman yang lainnya sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan kita. Dari awal ini ADALAH PERMAINANKU SASUKE!" Gadis nakal itu jatuh terduduk, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Gadis itu tidak bisa berfikir lagi ... Melihat air mata keluar dari salah seseorang yang dianggapnya sahabat terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Maaf ... Jangan seperti ini anak nakal!" Sasuke ikut duduk di depan gadis itu sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin semuanya tersenyum ... Aku ingin mereka bahagia dan membuat impian mereka terkabul. Aku salah ... Aku tidak bisa!" Gadis itu terus menangis tanpa henti, mengabaikan Sasuke dan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf ... Jangan bersedih, Aku akan membuat Hinata tersenyum kembali. Lihat saja nanti ya?"

"Eee?" Gadis itu langsung menengadah, melihat wajah tampan calon tunangannya yang terlihat begitu serius.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, jadi jangan menangis ... Tersenyumlah, ceria dan tetaplah melakukan aksi nakalmu seperti biasa, ya?"

"Eemmm ..." Gadis itu mengangguk dan langung memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Buat Hinata jatuh cinta padamu, buat dia bahagia ..." gumam gadis itu pelan.

"Iya ..." Walaupun rasanya sakit tapi Sasuke hanya bisa mengiyakan semua keinginan kekasih hatinya itu.

'_Kau juga Jatuh cintalah padanya Sasuke, aku rela kalau harus membagi cinta. Asal kau bisa terus mencintaiku sampai akhir hayatku, aku hanya ingin semuanya bahagia. Permainan ini pasti berakhir bahagia.'_

_._

_._

_._

Atap sekolah adalah tempat yang sangat pas bagi Hinata untuk bersembunyi, gadis itu sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan pelajarannya. Yang di inginkannya saat ini hanya kabur dan bersembunyi sampai rasa malunya itu sedikit berkurang. Tubuhnya bergetar dan bayangan-bayangan lebay yang kemungkinan terjadi mulai bermain di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana ini? Sasuke-_kun_ pasti akan marah padaku. Apa dia akan membongkar hal itu di depan umum? Semua orang akan tahu bahwa aku ditolak mentah-mentah ... Semua orang akan mentertawakanku, mereka akan menghinaku, mereka akan ..."

"Hiks ..." Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut dan mulai menangis lagi dalam diam.

"Aku ingin mati saja kalau begini ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."

"Kalau kau mati, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ee?"

Suara familiar itu, Hinata mengenalnya ... Sangat mengenalnya. Gadis itu langsung mendongak dan mendapati sang pria yang ada dipikirannya berdiri di depannya, membelakangi cahaya matahari.

"S-Sasuke ... _Kun_?"

"Ups ..." Hinata langsung menyembunyikan kembali wajahnya. Takut menatap wajah Sasuke.

Pria itu tersenyum sedih dan langsung berjongkok di depan Hinata.

"Apa kau benar-benar marah padaku dan benar-benar ingin aku menjauhimu?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Hinata tetap diam ... Mendadak sifat Sasuke kembali berubah.

"Hei ... Gadis aneh, apa aku benar-benar telah membuatmu marah?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan, pikiran gadis itu buntu ... Dia sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir dengan baik. entah kenapa saat mendengar suara lembut Sasuke, saat melihat wajah tampannya dan saat merasakan aura hangatnya. Kemarahan Hinata lansung lenyap tanpa bekas, segala pikiran lebaynya mendadak hilang. Anggap saja gadis bodoh dan tidak pernah konsisten, karena nyatanya ... Jauh di dalam lubuk hati gadis itu, Hinata tidak mau sedikitpun berjauhan dengan Sasuke.

"Hei ... Bisa aku memelukmu?"

"Ee?"

Hinata langsung mendongak menatap Sasuke dan tanpa sadar mengedipkan kedua matanya yang masih basah oleh air mata.

"Tubuhmu bergetar dan aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu!" kata Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

Hinata tersenyum, entah kenapa ingatannya tentang Sasuke yang tahu akan rahasia yang paling tidak ingin di ungkitnya itu mendadak hilang. Ya Tuhan ... Sepertinya Hinata benar-benar sudah terjerat akan pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sang pria penggoda tersebut.

"M-memeluk ku?"

"Iya ..."

_Deg ..._

Jantung itu pun mulai menggila saat Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat, menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Hinata di dalam pelukan hangatnya. Hinata tidak bisa berfikir dengan jelas, itu adalah pertama kalinya dia dipeluk oleh seorang laki-laki yang merupakan orang asing. Wajah Hinata seluruhnya memerah dan rasa pusing di kepalanya pun mendadak menyerang.

"Kau akan melupakan semua yang terjadi kan? Aku akan sedih kalau kau membenciku!"

"Eem ... Aku sudah lupa kok!" kata Hinata polos. Sungguh besar pengaruhmu terhadap Hinata wahai Sasuke.

"Bagus ... Jadi sekarang kau boleh kembali jatuh cinta padaku kan?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. Rasanya ada keasyikan sendiri yang muncul saat dia melakukan hal itu pada Hinata. Ternyata menggoda gadis itu lebih baik rasanya dibandingkan bersikap cuek dan kasar padanya kan, Sasuke .

_Blush ..._

Mendengar kata-kata itu Hinata langsung pinsan karena tidak tahan dengan rasa berdebar dan rasa pusing yang menghampirinya.

"Eee? Hinata kau tidur?"

"Dasar gadis aneh ... Maaf Hinata!"

Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa mendengar kata maaf dari seorang Uchiha. Bukankah sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang paling jarang mengucapkan kata maaf. Dan kau beruntung meski kau tidak mendengarnya Hinata.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata, berniat untuk membawanya pulang.

"Masalah beres ... Dan sekarang tinggal meminta ijin ayahmu agar kau bisa dibiarkan pergi minggu depan,_Lady_."

Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, gadis nakalnya tersenyum saat melihat dia menggendong Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Si anak nakal sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa walau dalam kondisi paling menyakitkan sekalipun dia akan tetap tersenyum dan terlihat ceria. Gadis itu memegang dadanya mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

'_Aku tidak akan cemburu ... Aku akan membunuh rasa itu demi kalian semua!'_

_._

_._

_._

Hal pertama yang dilihat Hinata saat dirinya pertama kali membuka kedua matanya adalah wajah cemas ayah dan adik perempuannya Hanabi.

"_Tousan_ ..." gumam Hinata pelan.

"Hinata," Panggilan ayahnya terdengar dingin tapi juga sedikit terdengar lega.

"Neechan ... Kenapa kau bisa pinsan sih?" tanya Hanabi sambil membantu Hinata yang berniat untuk bangkit. Hinata mengabaikan pertanyaan adiknya dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kesuluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari sosok tinggi Sasuke.

"Jika kau mencari bocah hingusan yang membawamu kesini, dia sudah pergi." Ayah Hinata yang seakan-akan mengerti isi pikiran Hinata langsung berkata dengan nada dinginnya. Hinata menunduk dengan wajah cemberut dan mengabaikan ayahnya.

"Dia sudah empat jam menunggumu sadar. Hah ... Bagaimana kau bisa pergi Study tour kalau tubuhmu lemah seperti ini?" Perkataan Hanabi langsung membuat Hinata membulatkan kedua mata emerladnya.

"H-Hanabi, bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau ..."

"Hinata istirahatlah, jangan pikirkan apa-apa dulu. Sasuke yang memberitahu ayah semuanya dan meminta agar mengijinkanmu untuk ikut." Hinata menatap tidak percaya pada ayahnya, apakah semua itu hanya mimpi?

.

.

.

Malam itu Hinata tidak berhenti tersenyum, Hanabi sudah bercerita padanya tentang bagaimana Sasuke membawanya ke rumahnya dan menungguinya selama empat jam. Ternyata Sasuke begitu perhatian padanya, itulah yang selalu dipikirkan oleh Hinata. Dan senyuman Hinata pun semakin mengembang saat beberapa waktu lalu Hanabi memberitahunya semua yang telah dilakukan oleh Sasuke agar sang ayah mengijinkannya untuk ikut study tour sekolahnya. Sasuke menjadikan dirinya sendiri atas keselamatannya selama berada di Suna, bukankah itu terdengar sangat romantis?

"_Study tour_ pertamaku nanti, hm ... Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu minggu depan."

Tbc ...

**Minna ... Maafin gui gui yang membuat chapter kali ini menjadi tidak sesuai dengan pikiran teman-teman semuanya. Acara study tournya dilanjutkan minggu depan aja ya? tolong jangan salahkan gui gui ... Salahin aja penyakit gui gui yang seenak jidatnya melahirkan chapter tiga yang sepertinya akan mengecewakan banyak pihak ini, dan sepertinya pembaca fic ini pasti akan berkurang, Gomen ... gui gui gak bisa nepatin janji ...**

**Pyuh ... chapter ini merupakan chapter terpanjang yang pernah gui gui buat lo ... *bangga* :D oh ya ... gui gui gak pernah bilang fic ini akan berakhir sad ending kan? Gui gui cuman bilang bisakah fic ini berakhir sad ending, gitu kan? Kalo misalkan gui gui udah bilang fic ini berakhir sad ending berarti gui gui harus megang kata-kata gui gui. Tapi kalau belum ... mungkin bisa diubah. :D**

**Teman-teman ... Sudikah kalian membiarkan gui gui tahu dengan pendapat kalian tentang chapter kali ini? Gui gui mengharapkan yang terbaik dari teman-teman semuanya *?* abaikan. ... hehehehehhehehe maaf kalo disini banyak kesalahan, ada beberapa alasan yang membuat gui gui gak bisa mengeditnya dengan benar.**

**Yosh! Waktunya balas review:**

Rara-uchihahyuga: kalo Rara jadi kekasihnya Sasuke mah, fic ini bakal jadi fic tragedy donk buat Hina. *maksudnya?*

EvilLysa: makasih! :D soal Sasuke yang bakal jatuh cinta ama Hinata kita liat aja ntar ya? XD alhamdulillah masih bete, gak sampai benci. :D

Lily Purple Lily**: **iya tuh, sama kayak authornya. XD Hinata udah dijadiin 'percobaan' *dalam arti kata yang berbeda* :D . maaf ya chapter ini gak bisa jadi bagian yang study tour. Gomen ne putri ...

Mine: sebenarnya seingat gui gui sih, gui gui gak ada ngomong mau sad ending, XD tapi sepertinya banyak pembaca yang mikir bakal jadi sad ending. Kalo udah gitu ya ... gui gui kabulin aja deh pemikiran pembaca semuanya. XD wah ... kalo keinginan udah berkurang sulit tuh buat diobati. Ya udah ... Gui gui cuman bisa ngasih semangat aja untuk mine ya? semoga fic lain yang Mine baca gak mengecewakan seperti fic gui gui ini. :D gui gui bakal selalu semangat! :D

Kertas biru: Aaaa ... Yoru-chan, gui gui benar-benar ada bilang sad ending gak sih? *males mau ngecek ulang chapter lalu* gak ... Hinata gak akan gui gui buat menderita-menderita amat kok. Paling-paling sampai stres aja. *dibunuh yoru-chan* kayaknya 5 sampai 6 chapter aja deh kali ya, kalo banyak-banyak nanti reader bosan. :D

Indigo Mitha-chan : gui gui usahain untuk buat Hinata gak menderita kok. Gui gui cuman buat dia tersiksa doank ya... *dibantai Mitha-chan* :D ok ... yang penting gui gui udah update kan? XD

Gece: ini udah dibanyakin, gimana? Udah cukup banyak gak? Wah ... makasih udah udah penasaran. *peyuk-peyuk Gece*

Yanagi Xenophellish Hinagiku: setelah baca chapter ini gimana? Gak penasaran lagi kan? :D

Anne Garbo: makasih udah dibilang bagus... :D sekarang gimana spekulasinya? Udah gak ragu lagi? :D

jenaMaru-chan: makasih udah setia ... :D *terharu banget baca reviewnya* maaf gak bisa update kilat.

IndigOnyx: gui gui juga kagak rela kok, tapi mau gimana lagi donk? Soal itu gui gui usahain donk, tapi gui gui gak tau gimana caranya Sasu biar bisa bertekuk lutut. *orang ini selalu membayangkan Sasu yang selalu mendominasi disetiap hubungan Sasuhina* ajarin caranya donk ... *kedip-kedip manja*

Sugar Princess71: chapter ini pertanyaannya udah kejawab belum? Ok ... deh, guigui panggil su-chan aja. :D tentang mereka yang sekelas atau tidak? Seingat gui gui, guigui gak ada bilang tentang siswa yang gak satu kelas ama mereka deh? *ingatan guigui parah* :D anggap aja kesalahan dimasa lalu aja deh ya? *plak*

Zena Scarlet: Zena anak nakal! *dibantai zena* zena, semuanya pada sedih kenapa dirimu senyum-senyum gaje? *nyodorin obat anti gaje, langsung dibantai* Sakura? Mungkin juga sih. :p iya-iyakan aja deh yang penting dirimu senang. *dijitak* yo wes... silakan kembali ke rumah, nanti maen lagi ya? *?*

Minami Eika: semoga harapan Minami dikabulinnn! Amin ... *?*

**Minna ... tentang anak nakal itu gui gui belum berani berkomentar banyak, hehehehehehe tapi bentar lagi gui gui bakal nyebutin nama sebenar anak itu kok. Mungkin habis study tour, jadi tunggu aja ya ... Sekali lagi maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan, karena waktu menulisnya gui gui juga lagi kecewa. X( errr ... Gui gui bisa minta ijin buat gak update dua minggu gak? :D**

**RnR please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just A Game?**

**Pairing: Sasuhina**

**Gendre: Romance but not romantic**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: segala macam jenis warning berkumpul deh.**

**Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto of course**

Karena sekarang ada event SHDL, khusus chapter ini gui gui masukin tema yang udah dipilih untuk event SHDL. :D emank gak bisa disebut fic SHL sih, tapi yah ... gui gui harap gak masalah kalau gui gui masukin tema: Sleep khusus di chapter ini ya? karena gui gui mungkin gak bisa bikin fic untuk meramaikan event ini. Gomen ...

Happy SHDL minna! :D

**Selamat menikmati ... XD**

**Gui gui M.I.T**

"Hinata!" Pria itu berlari, berusaha untuk mengejar gadis berambut _indigo_ yang terus berjalan menjauh membelakanginya. Keringat terlihat bercucuran deras membasahi tubuh kekarnya, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli dia ingin mengerjar Hinata.

"Hinata berhenti!" Pria itu berteriak, berharap si gadis mungil itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Sepertinya usaha Sasuke berhasil, Hinata langsung berhenti dan berlahan-lahan menoleh pelan menatap wajah lelah Sasuke yang dibanjiri oleh keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hinata, jangan pergi." Sasuke tidak peduli kalau sekarang dia bisa dikatakan sedang memohon pada seseorang, yang pria itu pedulikan hanya gadis yang sekarang sedang memandangnya datar tanpa memperlihatkan sedikitpun ekspresi yang berarti.

Sasuke berdiri di depan Hinata sambil memegang tangan lembut gadis cantik itu, meremas pelan jari-jari mungil yang terasa begitu rapuh. Sasuke menatap Hinata, memohon agar gadis itu menunjukkan sedikit saja ekpresi padanya.

"Hinata, hei kenapa tiba-tiba sikapmu berubah seperti ini?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum miris, pria itu mempertemukan dahi mereka sehingga jarak wajah keduanya semakin menyempit. Hinata menatap mata Sasuke kosong sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Sasuke semakin merasakan rasa sakit yang terus menyiksanya dari tadi, pria itu benar-benar benci sikap Hinata yang mengacuhkannya seperti ini.

"Hinata bicaralah padaku, jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini!" rayu Sasuke sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau ingin aku berbicara?" tanya Hinata lembut tetap dengan wajah datar dan tatapan kosongnya. Sasuke tersenyum lebar, bahagia karena mendengar suara lembut Hinata yang terdengar begitu lembut.

"Iya, aku ingin mendengar kembali suara lembutmu Hinata."

"Baiklah, Uchiha-_san_ ..."

_Deg ..._

Rasa aneh muncul saat Sasuke mendengar bagaimana cara Hinata memanggil namanya Uchiha-_san?_

"Hinata, kenapa kau ..."

"Menjauhlah dariku, pergi dari hidupku dan jangan sesekali mencoba untuk mendekatiku. Aku membencimu! Aku bukan mainanmu tuan, pergilah dan berhenti mempermainkan perasaanku. Sedetikpun tidak pernah terlintas dipikiranku kalau aku akan jatuh cinta padamu!"

_Deg ..._

Rasa aneh itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku saat Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepas paksa genggamannya. Sakit, Sasuke merasakan dadanya berdetak cepat. hatinya terasa tergores oleh benda tajam, begitu menyakitkan dan begitu menakutkan. Hinata yang selama ini selalu tunduk padanya, selalu bersikap lembut padanya dan selalu tersenyum padanya mendadak menyuruhnya untuk pergi menjauh? Bersikap begitu kasar padanya?

"Hinata!" Pria itu berteriak keras saat menyadari tubuh Hinata semakin berjalan menjauhinya. Sasuke panik tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"HINATA!"

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... Sasuke-_kun_ ... hei, bangunlah kau kenapa?" Suara lembut itu terdengar begitu khawatir. Tangan halus itu terus menggoncang pelan bahu pria yang sedang tidur di kasur ruang tamu, mencoba untuk menyadarkan sang pria yang sepertinya sedang bermimpi buruk.

"HINATA!" Pria itu masih saja terus memanggil nama Hinata, meski suara sang kekasih sudah berhasil membuatnya terjaga dari tidur dan bebas dari mimpi buruk yang dialaminya.

.

.

.

Wajah tampan Sasuke masih terlihat begitu pucat, sejak dibangunkan paksa oleh sang kekasih Sasuke hanya diam tanpa mau berbicara satu patah katapun pada sang kekasih yang terus berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

"Hei, pangeran _playboy_. Kau jelek tau! Ayolah, jangan dipikirkan mimpi aneh itu. Kita harus siap-siap kan?"

Sasuke menoleh ke samping kiri, menatap heran gadis cantik yang terlihat begitu khawatir padanya.

"Besok kita akan pergi _study tour,_ kau lupa?"

Sasuke memijat dahinya dan kembali menatap wajah sang kekasih.

"Tolong siapkan barang-barangku!"

Kata-kata Sasuke terdengar begitu dingin dan tanpa ekspersi. Si gadis yang tadinya khawatir langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi cemberut saat menatap kepergian Sasuke. Dia tahu, mencoba mengajak bicara pria itu hanya akan menciptakan suatu masalah yang baru makanya dia hanya diam dan menuruti semua yang diinginkan oleh pria tampan itu.

"Dia tadi mimpi tentang Hinata? Sasuke, kenapa ekspresimu bisa terlihat sangat sedih seperti itu hanya karena memimpikan dia?" gumam gadis itu pelan.

Pria tampan itu memijat keningnya berlahan, memejamkan kedua matanya agar pikiran yang terus-terusanmengganggunya itu menghilang dari pikirannya. Entah kenapa pria itu merasa ketakutan, saat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi yang ditunjukkan Hinata, membayangkan kalau sikap gadis itu berubah terhadapnya dan membayangkan kalau Hinata membencinya sungguh memberikan tamparan tersendiri bagi pria yang sudah memutuskan untuk membuat Hinata mencintainya tersebut. Rasa bersalah hadir dibenaknya dan menciptakan sebuah penyesalan.

Bagaimana kalau gadis cantik itu tahu apa yang sedang direncanakannya?

Gui gui M.I.T

Pria itu berdiri di tengah-tengah para gadis yang sedang berdesak-desakan mengantri untuk masuk kedalam bis. Matanya terus menerus menatap horor para gadis yang kelihatan sengaja mendekat padanya dan menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, wajahmu lucu!" kata gadis mungil yang berdiri di depan pria itu sambil menengadah memandang wajah cemberut yang sedari tadi diperlihatkan oleh pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke menunduk, menatap Hinata yang memang jauh lebih rendah darinya. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan langsung menutup seluruh wajah Hinata dengan tangannya dan memalingkan wajah gadis tersebut agar kembali melihat ke depan. Hinata tidak memberontak malah tersenyum lebar sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tas warna _pink_ tuanya itu. Sasuke memutar wajah bosan sambil melihat bis yang ada di belakang bis yang akan dinaikinya nanti.

"Gara-gara ayahmu aku harus naik satu bis yang sama denganmu Nona!" kata Sasuke datar.

Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya mencoba untuk menahan tawa yang hampir meledak. Kelas mereka memang dibagi menjadi dua, siswa putri akan menaiki bis berwarna_ pink_ muda yang berada di depan sementara siswa laki-lakinya menaiki bis warna hitam yang terparkir manis dibelakang bis putri. Dan karena alasan tertentu yang mungkin sudah bisa ditebak, sang pria Uchiha tersebut harus menaiki bis berwarna _Pink_ dengan alasan harus menjaga sang _lady_ Hyuuga. Hiashi Hyuuga meminta langsung pada kepala sekolah agar Sasuke diijinkan untuk naik bis yang sama dengan putrinya, sungguh ayah yang sangat penyayang sekali kan.

"Hm ... aku tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke Suna," kata Hinata setelah dirinya duduk di kursi kedua paling depan dengan Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya. Hinata melihat sebentar kebelakang sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka jendela bis, gadis itu ingin melihat pemandangan yang akan tersaji dengan lebih jelas lagi.

"Seperti orang yang tidak pernah jalan-jalan saja," kata Sasuke datar sambil mengeluarkan buku komik dari dalam tasnya. Hinata menoleh ke sampingnya dengan wajah cemberut, mencubit kecil lengan Sasuke dan langsung menjelirkan lidahnya.

"_Ittai _... hei, apa-apaan sih?" kata Sasuke yang langsung melepaskan paksa tangan Hinata yang masih mencubit lengannya kemudian mengelus bekas cubitannya itu dengan dengan pelan.

"Anak nakal!" kata Sasuke sedikit terdengar kesal. Hinata lagi-lagi hanya menjelirkan lidahnya dan langsung membuang muka . Sasuke benar-benar geram melihat tingkah menggemaskan yang sangat jarang Hinata perlihatkan pada orang-orang. Sambil menyeringai jahil si bungsu Uchiha tersebut langsung mencubit keras hidung mancung Hinata membuat gadis mungil itu langsung menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya dan memukul-mukul tangan Sasuke meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Sasuke-_kun!"_ teriak Hinata kesal. Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli, melepaskan cubitannya di hidung Hinata dan langsung menggambil topi yang dipakai gadis itu kemudian memakainya.

"Hei ... itu topiku!" kata Hinata sambil berusaha untuk mengambil kembali topinya, tapi tentu saja tangan kekar Sasuke menghalangi niatnya tersebut.

"Pinjam, dasar pelit. Pinjam topinya saja tidak mau!" kata Sasuke. Pria itu memasang wajah cemberut sehingga membuat Hinata langsung menghentikan gerakannya. Gadis itu mendengus kesal, kembali memperbaiki duduknya membuang muka keluar jendela. Sasuke tersenyum dan langsung menggunakan topi Hinata untuk menutupi wajahnya, sepertinya pria itu memilih untuk tidur dari pada tetap terjaga dan mendengar semua celotehan teman-teman sekolahnya yang sedang membicarakan berbagai macam hal tentang persiapan yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Suara centil seorang gadis menggangguku dan memaksaku untuk membuka mata yang sudah terpejam dan menoleh kebelakang, melihat si gadis cantik berambut merah yang tadi menarik bajuku.

"Hn?" tanyaku datar.

"Hm ..." Si gadis berambut merah darah itu tersenyum genit dan mulai bergaya, memasang pose menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dan sedikit bergidik , dialihkan pandangannya untuk melihat gadis yang duduk disamping gadis merah itu. Shion, si gadis centil sok imut yang sedang tersenyum simpul padanya sambil memasang ekspersi wajah andalannya_. Puppye eyes no jutsu_ mungkin.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ bagaimana penampilan kami hari ini cantik kan?" tanya Karin si gadis merah tadi dengan nada centilnya.

"Ha? Cih ... jangan bercanda!" Sasuke langsung kembali ke posisinya semula tidak mempedulikan Karin dan Shion yang mengeluh kecewa diikuti oleh tawaan gadis lain yang sedari tadi memasang telinga mereka untuk mendengar jawaban dari pangeran pujaan hati seluruh gadis yang ada disekolah mereka itu.

"Mengganggu!" gumam Sasuke pelan sambil mengorek telinganya yang terasa gatal, tidak suka dengan suara mengganggu yang didengarnya.

"Hahahahahaha, kasihan sekali kau Karin! Menangis saja kalau kau malu," kata-kata dari seorang murid perempuan yang tidak jelas siapa itu membuat Karin berang.

"Aku tidak akan menangis bego!" teriak Karin kesal.

"Iya, Sasuke-_kun_ hanya malu saja mengakui kecantikan kami, kan Karin-_chan?"_ Kali ini sepertinya Karin dan Shion berbaikan.

"Kau benar, Sasuke-_kun_ hanya malu mengakui kecantikan kami!" kata Karin sambil merangkul bahu Shion yang sedang menjelirkan lidahnya pada semua teman-teman mereka.

"Yei! Kepedean!" kata semua murid yang ada di bis itu serentak.

"Hah ... mengganggu saja!" keluh Sasuke. Hinata sepertinya tidak peduli dengan keributan kecil yang terjadi. Gadis itu tetap menoleh keluar jendela, melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji dihadapan matanya. Sudah sepuluh menit bis berjalan dan Hinata terlihat masih sehat dan tetap bersemangat. Semoga saja dia tidak terserang penyakit wajibnya jika sudah berpergian dengan menaiki kendaraan umum seperti ini.

Sasuke menoleh kesampingnya, menatap wajah tenang Hinata yang begitu mempersona. Tanpa sadar wajah pria tampan itu memerah, terpikat melihat kecantikan yang terpampang dihadapannya. Ternyata hari ini Hinata menjadi lebih cantik dari biasanya, yah ... gadis itu memang tidak seperti murid lain di kelasnya yang memakai pakaian bebas, Hinata masih tetap memakai seragam sekolahnya. Sasuke tidak mengerti apakah gadis itu sengaja atau justru tidak tahu kalau mereka memang diijinkan untuk memakai pakaian bebas saat _Study tour_ ini.

Mata pria tampan itu tidak bisa berkedip, Hinata begitu mempersona. Saat gadis itu tersenyum kecil, saat dia menggosok matanya yang dimasuki debu jalanan, dan saat gadis itu merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat tertiup angin, secara tidak sadar Uchiha Sasuke sudah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada gadis mungil yang akan menjadi tanggungannya selama perjalanan mereka ini. Selama tiga hari dua malam nanti seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pewaris perusahaan terkenal di negeri Jerman dan Belanda itu akan menjadi_ Bodyguard_ khusus untuk seorang lady Hyuuga. Anak sulung dari pemilik perusahaan teh terkenal di negara mereka.

"Sssttt ..." Cubitan pelan dari gadis yang duduk diseberang tempat duduknya meyadarkan lamunan Sasuke dan membuatnya harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si gadis cantik yang begitu mempersona.

Sasuke mendecih pelan dan langsung menoleh menatap Sakura yang terlihat tersenyum lebar.

"Cie ... jangan dipandangi lama-lama kalau kalau kau tidak mau jatuh cinta padanya!" kata Sakura sambil menjelirkan lidahnya pada si bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

_Blush ..._

Demi apa, Wajah Sasuke langsung memerah saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura padanya.

"Kheh, jangan bercanda permen karet!" kata Sasuke pelan sambil melemparkan deathglare handalannya yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak membuat seorang Haruno Sakura takut padanya.

"Siapa juga yang bercanda, kata-kataku biasanya selalu menjadi kenyataan lo!" kata Sakura sambil menjelirkan lidahnya, mencoba untuk menggoda Sasuke.

"Kheh, didalam mimpi saja!" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Hei Ino, menurutmu bagaimana kalau Si Uchiha es ini pacaran sama Hinata, kau setuju?" kata Sakura sambil menggoyangkan tubuh sahabatnya yang sedari tadi hanya melihat pemandangan di luar kaca tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada mereka.

"Jangan bercanda Sakura!"

Mendengar bentakan yang diperdendangkan Sasuke, seluruh murid yang tadinya ribut di dalam bis langsung terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangan pada sang pangeran yang terlihat kesal. Hinata yang duduk disamping Sasuke langsung menoleh, menatap heran pria yang membelakanginya itu.

Ino mengangkat alisnya, membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuh _headset._

"Pakai ini dan tidur saja Sasuke-_kun_!" kata Ino datar, gadis itu melemparkan _headset_ yang dipegangnya pada Sasuke kemudian kembali melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dari balik kaca bis. Dahi Sasuke mengernyit bingung, tidak biasa dengan sikap Ino yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Tapi tetap saja pria itu langsung mengikuti perintah Ino dengan wajahnya yang lumayan masam.

"Cih!" Pria itu mendecih pelan.

Hinata hanya diam terpaku, tidak berani menegur atau bertanya pada Sasuke. Gadis itu mulai merasakan ada hal aneh yang terjadi disini.

"Hei Ino, kenapa kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat sekali sih?" tanya Sakura yang heran melihat sikap si ratu gosip mereka yang mendadak menjadi gadis pendiam. Ino melihat wajah Sakura sebentar sebelum kembali membelakangi gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau juga sebaiknya tidur Sakura, perjalanan kita masih lima jam lagi!" kata gadis itu pelan. Mendengar jawaban Ino, Sakura hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti saran gadis itu. Saat akan memperbetulkan posisi duduknya, mata jambrudnya secara tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan iris mata_ lavender_ sayu itu.

"Hm ..." Hinata tersenyum kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Hm ..." Sakura balas tersenyum. Sakura bersyukur sifat Hinata padanya kembali menghangat meski mereka memang tidak pernah bisa lebih akrab.

.

.

.

Tiga jam sudah perjalanan mereka, dan sepertinya penyakit merepotkan Hinata sudah mulai muncul untuk menyiksa gadis mungil itu. Berkali-kali Hinata terpaksa harus pergi ke Toilet hanya untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Mabuk ... gadis itu memang akan mabuk jika berlama-lama duduk di dalam bis, _lady_ hyuuga itu sama sekali tidak terbiasa. Hinata beruntung bisa yang mereka naiki memiliki fasilitas seperti Ac dan Toilet yang sangat membantu penumpang seperti dirinya.

_Bruk_ ...

Hinata menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya, gadis itu memeluk dirinya sendiri mencoba untuk mencari sedikit kehangatan. Matanya terpejam erat tanpa bisa dibuka sedikitpun, tiap kali matanya dibuka maka rasa mual akan lebih cepat kembali menghampirinya. Keringat dingin merembes keluar, wajah cantik nan mulus itu mendadak berubah warna menjadi pucat kemerah-merahan. Kepala Hinata pusing, terasa diputar-putar membuatnya ingin segera sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"S-sakit sekali!" keluh Hinata susah payah. Yah ... untuk berbicara saja rasanya sangat sulit bagi Hinata. Gadis itu memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat masuk angin, gadis itu duduk tidak tenang. Tidur dengan menyandar pada sandaran kursi sangat tidak membantu dirinya yang sedang mabuk berat itu.

"Engh!" Hinata mengeliat tidak nyaman, dalam keadaan terpejam air matanya keluar. Dia tidak terbiasa menahan sakit sendirian, biasanya saat dia mabuk kendaraan seperti ini akan ada pelayannya yang akan membantunya melegakan sedikit rasa sakit yang di deritanya.

Mendengar suara Hinata yang terdengar sedikit tidak beres itu, Sasuke melepaskan _headset_ di telinganya dan langsung melihat keadaan nona dadakannya.

"Hinata?" kata Sasuke sedikit kaget.

"Eem?" Susah payah Hinata membuka matanya sebentar dan kembali menutupnya. Dahinya berkerut dan wajahnya semakin bertambah pucat memerah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, pria itu langsung menyentuh bahu mungil Hinata dan meraba keningnya. Menghapus keringat dingin yang keluar , Sasuke memperhatikan keaadan Hinata.

"T-Tidak apa ... hmph!" Belum sempat gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, rasa mual itu kembali menyerangnya.

"Permisi!"

Hinata lansung berlari ke dalam Toilet dan memuntahkan kembali seluruh isi dari perutnya.

"Hinata!" Rasa khawatir terlihat begitu jelas, secepat kilat pria dongker tersebut langsung berlari menuju Toilet untuk melihat bagamana keaadaan gadis yang sering disebutnya merepotkan itu.

_Huek ..._

_Huek_ ...

Hinata menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya, gadis itu benci menjadi gadis lemah seperti ini. Dengan langkah gontai kakinya melangkah keluar untuk kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Kau mabuk kendaraan?"

"Ee?" Hinata kaget saat menyadari kalau Sasuke menunggunya di depan pintu Toilet.

...

"Bodoh, kalau mabuk kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh ya? sudah tau masuk angin kenapa tidak pakai _sweater_?"

Pria itu terus mengomel, memarahi Nona mudanya yang sekarang duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke. Pria itu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Hinata dan menarik Hinata lebih mendekat agar gadis cantik itu menjadi sedikit lebih nyaman. Tangan kiri pria itu terus menerus mengusap keringat dingin yang masih keluar di sekitar dahi Hinata.

"Aku tidak k-kuat untuk mengambil _sweater_-ku," kata Hinata lemah, gadis itu masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Sejak bersandar pada bahu pria disampingnya itu rasa mabuk yang menderanya sedikit berkurang, Hinata lega dan tersenyum bahagia.

"kalau begitu kenapa tidak membangunkanku anak ayam!" kata Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa malah menyebutku anak ayam?" tanya Hinata tidak terima. Wajahnya langsung cemberut dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat raut wajah Hinata yang seperti itu.

"Terserah aku, memangnya kau mau aku memanggilmu sayang? Mimpi saja seribu tahun!" kata Sasuke sambil mengacak pelan rambut Hinata yang masih dengan posisi romantisnya itu. Hinata tersenyum geli dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, mengenggam kemeja sang pria lebih erat.

"Sekarang tidak terasa dingin lagi kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperbetulkan letak jaket miliknya yang sekarang dipakai Hinata.

"Tidak."

Sasuke melihat keluar, memandang awan yang berkumpul dilangit.

"Shit ... sepertinya hujan deras akan segera turun!" kata pria itu pelan.

"Sasuke ..."

"Tidurlah anak ayam, aku akan melakban mulutmu jika kau berbicara lagi!" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Tapi ..."

"Tidurlah, jangan sampai muntah lagi."

"_Arigatoo _..."

_Blush ..._

Wajah Sasuke memerah.

Benih-benih cinta itu berlahan mulai tumbuh dan berkembang. Sekarang segala akan terlambat jika permainan ini dibatalkan, hati sang pangeran berlahan-lahan beralih pada gadis lain yang lebih biasa. Tidak setia? Plinplan? _Playboy_? Hei ... perasaan itu tidak bisa dikendalikan, rasa suka itu bisa saja muncul dan hilang begitu saja tanpa kita duga kan?.

Air mata bening itu mengalir berlahan, gadis itu memandang sedih pasangan yang duduk diseberangnya yang terlihat saling berpelukan. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi sekali, dulu dia yang berada di posisi gadis itu. Hatinya sakit, rasanya dia ingin berteriak dan segera menjauhkan kekasihnya dari gadis cantik yang tidak tau apa-apa itu. Tapi dirinya sadar, bukankah ini yang diharapkannya? Bukankah cara ini bisa mempercepat gadis itu untuk segera jatuh cinta pada kekasihnya?

'_Sasuke tidak akan berubah, hatinya pasti akan tetap selalu menjadi milikku. Pasti! Kau harus tetap mencintaiku Sasuke-kun, setidaknya sampai aku siap untuk melepasmu pergi!'_

Gadis itu memandang wajah polos sahabatnya yang sedang tertidur kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Hei gadis jelek, sampai di Suna nanti kau akan bertemu dengannya. Jangan merasa bersalah lagi ya? kau harus bahagia, kau harus meraih cintamu yang dulu sempat kau lepaskan!" bisik gadis cantik itu pelan.

'_Aku harap semuanya akan bahagia.'_

Gadis itu tersenyum sedih dan kembali menyambung tidurnya yang sempat terganggu gara-gara mendengar obrolan menarik dari pasangan yang sekarang sedang tidur tenang.

Gui gui M.I.T

Suna _Internasional High School,_ saat ini di sekolah bertaraf internasional yang sangat terkenal di jepang itu sedang disibukkan dengan persiapan _festival_ sekolah mereka yang akan resmi dibuka malam nanti. Festival yang akan berlangsung tiga hari dua malam itu akan menghadirkan berbagai macam acara menarik seperti pentas drama, segala macam pameran, pertunjukan, pertandingan olah raga, stan-stan unik dan berbagai macam hal-hal lain yang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Semua siswa berpartisipasi dengan baik untuk menunjukkan hasil karya sekolah mereka yang akan dipertunjukkan pada banyak orang. Mereka berusaha keras agar tidak mempermalukan sekolah mereka termasuk penghuni kelas 2-a yang sekarang sibuk mengurus kafe mereka.

_Snow White's Wedding Party._

Begitulah papan nama yang ditempel di pintu masuk kafe mereka. Kafe _cosplay_ unik yang didalamnya dihias seperti suasana pest pernikahan ala putri raja. Ide mereka sangat menarik, membuat kafe yang bertemakan suasana bahagia pernikahan .

"Temari-_nee_ gelas-gelasnya dimana?"

"Kankuro-_nii_ ordennya kurang rapi!"

"Hei, kau gadis cilik bawa kursi mengganggu ini pergi!"

"Anak manja, rapikan karpetnya dengan benar!"

"Aaahh, kalian benar-benar merepotkan!"

Pria tampan itu menepuk pelan dahinya, pusing mengurus teman-teman sekelasnya yang tidak becus menjalankan tugas mereka.

"Gaara, bersikaplah lebih sopan sedikit pada teman sekelasmu!"

Pria tampan berambut merah itu menoleh pelan ke sampingnya dan langsung menunjukkan senyum mautnya. Bagaikan melihat gerakan _slow motion_, si gadis yang tadi ingin mengomel langsung terpaku, terpesona dengan semua ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh adik angkatnya itu.

"Temari-_neesan_, kau ingin kafe kita selesai tepat waktu kan?" kata pria itu dengan nada yang menggoda.

"I-iya," kata Temari sembari mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah mengomel!"

"B-Baik,"

Perkenalkan, Sabaku no Gaara. Pangeran penggoda yang sebentar lagi akan dipertemukan dengan pujaan dengan ketampanan luar biasa dan kekayaan luar biasa itu pula selalu bisa memikat hati semua gadis yang melihatnya. Selalu bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang diinginkannya, tidak akan ada gadis yang bisa lepas dari jerat ketampannya. Apapun yang diinginkannya pasti akan tercapai dengan baik.

'_Hm ... Aku tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan gadis-gadis Konoha itu. Kau akan datang kan, Hinata? Aku sudah menyiapkan peran yang bagus untukmu disini!'_

Seorang gadis pemalu berjalan sambil menunduk mendekati pemuda tampan yang berdiri di depannya itu. Gaara menunduk, heran dengan sikap teman sekelasnya yang begitu pemalu itu.

"Gaara-_san, ano_ ... kami kesulitan untuk mencari ukuran gaun yang pas untuk Snow white_, ano_ ... " kata Matsuri takut-takut.

Gaara hanya tersenyum misterius dan langsung mengacak pelan rambut indah gadis manis itu, membuat sang gadis cantik lansung _blushing_ seketika.

"Tenang saja, kau urus soal yang lain saja. Soal itu, serahkan saja padaku!"

"Ee? _Ano_ ... kalau begitu siapa yang akan jadi pasangan Gaara-_san?"_

"Hm ... Itu rahasia, Matsuri-_san!"_

Gadis cantik itu lansung meleleh saat melihat senyum manis Gaara yang ditujukan padanya. Sabaku no Gaara_, the perfect prince._ Kira-kira siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan sang pangeran ya?

Tbc ...

Ok, gui gui tahu ceritanya bakal aneh menurut teman-teman, tapi mau gimana lagi? Beginilah plot yang udah gui gui susun di otak gui gui. :D sedikit berubah sih, hehehehehhehe

Sudah gui gui kasih warning ya kalo fic ini romance but not romantic, jadi jangan mengeluh soal romancenya yang kurang kerasa. Karena sungguh, gui gui tidak ada bakat dalam soal cinta-cintaan seperti ini. Chapter depan, akan gui gui update jika gui gui ada waktusenggang dan semangat yang membara. *?* review dari teman-teman semua sungguh sangat berpengaruh pada tulisan gui gui, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk meninggalkan kritikan, pujian, hinaan, cercaan, flame atau sebagainya. Gui gui akan berusaha untuk menerima semua kemungkinan soal tanggapan teman-teman terhadap fic hancur gui gui ini. Tapi, meskipun hancur gui gui tetap suka fic gui gui sendiri. :D

Ok ... balesan review :

Cheeky n' Hyuu-su: makasih udah jadi review yang pertama. :D hm ... gui gui juga gak suka konsep gitu sih, tapi kepengen buat. Hehehe gui gui gak tau nih harus balas apa, tapi yah ... gui gui akan lakukan yang terbaik untuk Hinata. :D chapter ini Gaara udah muncul tuh, hehehehehe. Btw ... gui gui juga ikut penasaran ama endingnya. Hm ...

Demikooo: Arghhh! *nutup kuping pake kain pel* Demi-chan *plak* jangan teriak-teriak donk. :D hohohoho, gui gui juga benci tuh ama chapter yang lalu. Hancur banget kan? gui gui sengaja kok bikin anak nakal kayak gitu, biar dapet feelnya. Dan gui gui juga udah nebak bakal banyak yang gak suka ama anak nakal. :D ... soal tanggapan fic gui gui yang demi-chan bilang seru gak seru itu gui gui benar-benar suka lo, karena berarti fic gui gui masih ada sedikit aja bagian yang seru. Hehehehehehe makasih!

Lily Purple Lily: eh, beneran nih putri berani ngajar tu Sasuke? Gak takut di chidori? Ayo ... masih berani gak? Tentang Anak nakal neechan gak berani komen. :D, asyik ... ada yang senang pas Hina nampar Sasu. :D

Kertas Biru: owh yang itu ya? hehehehehehe baru mungkin kok. Em ... iya donk bakal happy end, tapi happy end nya bukan berarti Sasu ama Hina kan? :p tapi terserah yoru-chan sih mau yang mana. :D, Sakura sayang banget ama Hina itu karena Hinata orang pertama yang begitu menyukai lukisannya. :D *alasan aneh* cie ... kayaknya yakin benar nih kalo tuh anak nakal beneran Saku. :D

jenaMaru-chan: kakak juga senang dapat review darimu maru-chan. :D *?* yah kasian sih tapi mau gimana lagi? Judulnya aja 'just a game'*apa hubungannya?*. maru-chan yakin banget ya tuh anak nakal emank benar Sakura. :D

EvilLysa: hm ... pertama-tama sih Sasu gak suka lo, tapi kayaknya mulai berubah deh. :D disini gui gui ngambil Gaara aja deh ya untuk jadi orang ketiga, kalo Sasori gak rela! *ni anak cinta mati ama Sasori dan Shino* wah ... apa tuh kekurangannya? Kasih tau donk, gak usah sungkan-sungkan lagi. :D

Anne Garbo: asyik, anne udah gak bingung lagi. :D *peluk-peluk Anne* iya tuh, kayaknya Sasu emank harus memilih deh. Sama kayak kisah Inuyasha. *lo apa hubungannya?* eh? Rumit... hehehehehehe mungkin sih.

Guest: hehehehhehehehe pertama-tama agak sakit hati pas dibilang gak berprikemanusiaan, tapi sepertinya guest benar deh. Hohohohoho *ketawa setan*. Emm ... Sakura plagiat sifat Hinata? Gak kok, sifat Sakura asli kok. :D

Kau-Tahu-Siapa: udah di update.

Imouto: yo imouto jelek. :p eh, usah nak ngomong gitu lah dex, hhahahahahhaha dak rela ye anggah buat Hime adex jelek menderita. Nanti kte smsan jak ye? Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk

Rara-uchihah: hm ... Rara maunya Sasu ama Hina gak? Gui gui sih terserah yang review. *review bisa mengubah segalanya* :D diusahakan happy end tapi lagi berusaha biar happy end nya Sasuhina nih. Atau mungkin Gaahina? *plak* yes! Fighting! *bawa senjata* :D

Aoiyuuko: eh? Perasaan disini gui gui gak bikin Hinata terlalu gagap deh. *perasaan lo aja tuh gui* em .. mungkin karena watak Hinata itu di animenya pas ketemu Naru itu dia gui gui, jadinya banyak yang suka buat Hinata kayak gitu, kan jarang tuh di fic karakter utamanya di buat suka gugup dan em ... ya gitu deh, bagi gui gui rasanya cuman Hinata aja yang pas untuk karakter utama yang seperti itu. *difandom Naruto* :D kalo soal yang Sasuke itu gary su, soalnya di anime nya juga kayak gitu, gadis-gadis di desa banyak banget kan yang suka ama dia, emank dia gary sue dari sononya. Jadi rasanya gak masalah deh, maaf kalo yuuko gak suka. :D Sakura jadi orang ketiga? Hehehehehehehe kalo untuk fic gui gui rasanya Sakura itu gui gui buat hanya untuk Naruto,dan gak pernah jadi orang ketiga. Ehh? Gaya tulisan gui gui dulu rapi? *ngelirik fic dulu-dulu yang selalu dikomen tentang kerapiannya* :D nanti gui gui usahain deh biar dikit rapi. Soal typo itu udah jadi teman gui gui banget. Susah mau ngilanginnya. .

Yosh minna, akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter, gomen telat, gui gui lagi nyiapin fic lain juga soalnya. Minna makasih banget udah mau ngeluangin waktu untuk membaca fic hancur gui gui ini. Makasih! Maukah teman-teman tetap mampir dan meninggalkan jejak disini lagi? Untuk silent reader kalo ada makasih udah baca fic gui gui. Untuk white-chan yang udah review lewat pm dan sms. Makasih! Kok jarang sms lagi? *plak*

Yosh, sampai ketemu chapter depan! *jika bisa berlanjut*

Fighting! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Just A Game?**

**Pairing: Sasuhina**

**Gendre: Romance but not romantic**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: segala macam jenis warning berkumpul deh.**

**Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto of course**

**Balesan review:**

EvilLysa : gui gui bakal berusaha untuk membuat Gaara-nya gentle dan cool. Tapi gak tau nih berhasil apa kagak. :D tentang Sakura yang plinplan dan Ino, gui gui gak tau harus ngomong apa. Hag hag hag hag ... :D evilsya, maaf gui gui gak bisa update kilat. Hontou ni gomennasai.

Anne Garbo: iya ada gaara nih. :D aduh gui gui seneng deh Anne penasaran. Hehehehehehe, semoga kali ini rasa penasarannya hilang ya?

uchihyuu nagisa: iya Nagisa-chan, yang jadi snow white emank Hinata. Wah ... Nagisa-chan pintar nebak deh ah.

: ikut acungin jempol buat Mrs. Firty! :D

Finestabc: iya donk! Sasuke biarpun dingin tapi romantis minta ampyun! *mendadak alay* senangnya, ada yang penasaran lagi. :D

Demikooo: Demikooo-chan, gui gui suka banget ama kejujuran dirimu! Kita emank harus selalu jujur! *padahal diri sendiri suka boong* kalo gak salah soal ini udah kita bahas lewat pm kan? ;D

Lily Purple Lily: kakak malah ketawa pas baca reviewnya putri lo. :D kakak juga berharap Hina bisa sama gaaa. *dipeluk Sasu* argh ... putri, emank Sakura salah apa? *mendadak lebay* Sakura benar-benar ikhlas kok sahabatan sama Hinata. Soal gaara, aduh! Semoga tuh cowok bisa membawa perubahan aja deh. :D

Nilafishy94: iya, dirimu ketinggalan jauh bangettt lo! *author sarap* mereka emank kasian semuanya deh, benar emank. *ngelus bulu Sasuke* lho? Nila aja bingung apalagi gui gui. hehehehehehe

jenaMaru-chan: Maru-chan kawai! *?* aduh, senangnya ada yang naksir ama fic kakak. Semoga fic kakak juga naksir ama Maru-chan ya... *?* :D

Guest: gomen, gak bisa update cepat guest-san.

Sugar Princess71: su-channnn! Kakak malah senang lo bikin su-chan penasaran. Wkwkwkwkwk ... kita emank sehati deh su-chan, perasaan kakak juga terasa diaduk-aduk pas ngetik fic ini. *peluk su-chan*

lavender chi: gomenne Chi-chan, gak bisa update cepat. gui gui seneng deh bisa bikin chi penasaran.

Imouto: ya ampun dek ! Bise gak sih ngomongnya itu biase jak ye ... ngomong gitu lagi nanti anggah dak mau lagi lo ngedit fic ente. Nih adek satu benar-benar deh ah.

Chapter lima.

Gui gui M.I.T

Kadang gadis itu merasa bahwa semua yang dilakukan dan direncanakannya selama ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, gadis itu sempat berfikir untuk menghentikan semua permainan, berhenti memikirkan orang lain dan hidup egois dengan pria yang dicintainya, tapi ... hatinya terus memberontak. Banyak hal yang terus berputar dalam pikirannya, soal keluarga, soal tunangan, soal pacar, dan soal sahabat-sahabat yang begitu dicintainya.

Selama ini dia terkurung dalam sebuah lingkaran setan yang bisa saja menghancurkan seluruh hidupnya. Gadis itu tidak pernah menyangka kalau diam-diam pertunangannya akan diputuskan dengan sebelah pihak. Tanpa memikirkan bagaimana reaksi dari pihak keluarga Uchiha, ayahnya memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangan anak mereka tanpa ada diskusi terlebih dahulu.

Gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, dia bukanlah seorang anak egois yang akan menentang semua kehendak keluarganya hanya karena rasa cintanya pada seorang pemuda. Gadis itu tidak mau menjadi anak durhaka yang hanya bisa mengecewakan orang tuanya. Dia mencintai Sasuke,tapi dia juga tidak bisa membantah perintah ayah dan ibunya, tidak bisa mengecewakan seseorang yang berjanji akan terus menunggunya.

"Kepalaku sakit," gumam gadis itu pelan sambil memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Setelah acara ini berakhir dia akan segera pindah dari _apartment_ Sasuke, dia akan kembali ke istana megahnya. Pesta pertunangannya dengan pria Uchiha yang rencananya akan diadakan secara besar-besaran tersebut akan dibatalkan, Sasuke akan dikejutkan dengan kabar bahwa gadis yang selama ini dipikirnya akan menjadi istrinya dikemudian hari akan bertunangan dengan orang lain tepat seminggu sebelum pesta pertunangan mereka.

'_Aku kejam!' _

Gadis itu menatap sedih cincin yang sudah terpasang di jari manisnya, cincin pemberian Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan dilepas,tergantikan dengan cincin lain pemberian dari pria lain pula.

_Drrrtttt ..._

_Drrrtttt ..._

Suara telepon genggam itu menyadarkan sang gadis yang sedari tadi terus memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan dan langsung mengambil telepon gengamnya.

"_Moshi-moshi, Touchan_?"

"_Barang-barangmu sudah Touchan bereskan, setelah acara itu selesai jangan pulang lagi ke rumah itu."_

_Deg ..._

'_Waktunya benar-benar telah tiba.'_

Gadis itu tersenyum pedih dan langsung mengangguk.

"Baik, aku mengerti_ Touchan_!"

Panggilan terputus dan gadis itu langsung menaruh asal telepon genggamnya kedalam tas. Gadis itu menoleh kesamping menatap nanar satu persatu wajah polos Hinata dan Sasuke yang sudah tertidur nyenyak sedari tadi.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mencarikan seorang gadis baik-baik yang lebih pantas untuk menjadi pendamping Sasuke, dan Hinata benar-benar adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat. Dengan alasan Hinata yang trauma untuk jatuh cinta dan dekat lagi dengan seorang pria, gadis itu menyuruh Sasuke mengambil peran dari permainan yang dirancangnya. Menyuruh Sasuke untuk mendekati gadis lemah lembut itu agar Hinata jatuh cinta lagi dan juga ... agar hati Sasuke juga berpaling darinya.

'_Sasuke, jangan hanya membuat Hinata yang jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi kau juga harus jatuh cinta padanya, Sasuke!'_

Gadis itu kemudian menatap wajah sahabatnya sedari tadi terus mengeliat gelisah, sebuah senyuman sempat terukir saat gadis itu melihat sahabatnya berlahan-lahan membuka mata, memperlihatkan bola mata indah yang dimiliknya.

"Hei, kau tidak tidur?"Sahabatnya itu melirik sebentar padanya, memposisikan tubuhnya ke tempat yang lebih nyaman dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak mengantuk," jawab gadis itu sambil mengalihkan kembali pandangannya, melihat pemandangan indah yang terjadi di luar bis yang mereka naiki.

.

.

.

"Gaara, sebentar lagi sisiwa-siswa dari Konoha _High school_ akan sampai, kita harus siap-siap!" Suara Temari sedikit meninggi, takut kalau kalau Gaara yang sedang tidur di atas kursi sofa di ujung kelas yang sudah disulap menjadi kafe dengan tema pernikahan ala putri raja itu tidak mendengar suaranya.

"Aku tahu _Nee-chan,_ kau pergi saja dulu dan jangan menggangguku!" jawab Gaara yang langsung dibalas dengan hentakan kasar kaki Temari yang berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Hm ... aku tidak akan ikut menyambutmu _Hime ._ aku akan datang menemuimu dengan cara biasa yang akan membuatmu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa."

.

.

.

"Wah ... _sugoi_!" Berkali-kali Hinata mengulang kata '_sugoi'_, memperlihatkan pada semua orang yang melihatnya bahwa dirinya begitu kagum dengan semua yang ada di _Suna High School_. Gadis itu tidak berhenti berjalan, mengelilingi seluruh penjuru sekolah dan memuji betapa menakjubkannya sekolah bertaraf internasional yang dikunjunginya tersebut.

"Oi ... kau tidak capek?" Pria yang tidak pernah meninggalkannya dan bertugas untuk menjadi _bodyguard-_nya selama Hinata berada di Suna tersebut berkata dengan malas, melangkahkan kaki panjangnya dengan asal-asalan dan sesekali mengerutu kesal. Bagaimana pria itu tidak kesal? Disaat semua siswa lain sedang istirahat di tempat yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka, putri sulung Hyuga tersebut malah merengek padanya untuk diijinkan pergi berkeliling.

"S-Sasuke-_kun,_ tempat ini benar-benar indah. L-lihat! Dibawah sana banyak o-orang yang s-sedang bekerja sama menyiapkan stan m-mereka. _Sugo_i!" Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan perkataan Sasuke, Hinata malah berlari ke tepi koridor dan langsung melirik kebawah. Menyaksikan bagaimana pelajar _Suna High School_ menyiapkan acara yang beberapa jam lagi akan dimulai tersebut.

"Cckkk!" Sasuke hanya memutar wajah bosan dan mendekati Hinata, ikut melihat apa yang sekarang dilihat olah gadis incarannya.

"Benar-benar menarik!" Hinata tersenyum manis, terharu melihat semua usaha keras yang dilakukan oleh para pelajar yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya tersebut.

"Eee..." Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat melihat senyum bahagia seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang begitu memikat. Tanpa sadar pria itu mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis yang sangat samar, matanya tidak berhenti menatap wajah putih persolen milik gadis yang berdiri disampingnya itu.

'_Gadis ini benar-benar begitu memikat!'_

"Hei, melihat hal seperti itu saja sudah bahagia. Dasar itik dungu!" Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut Hinata dan memasang wajah kesal.

"Hesh!" Hinata mengeram, wajahnya terlihat bosan dan kemudian menoleh kesamping dan langsung berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sasuke singkat dan terkesan tidak peduli.

"S-Sasuke-_kun,_ kenapa kau suka sekali m-memanggilku dengan sebutan a-aneh begitu? Anak ayam lah, I-Itik dungu lah ... p-panggilan itu tidak nyambung s-sama sekali lo!" Hinata mengeluh dan Sasuke kembali menyembunyikan senyumnya. Pria itu memutar tubuh tinggi lampainya membelakangi Hinata, agar gadis mungil yang jauh lebih rendah darinya tersebut tidak bisa melihat senyum seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini sering terukir berkat gadis sepertinya.

"Hei, Si pendek pemalu! Tidak bisakah kau menghentikan gagap mu itu?" Bukannya menanggapi keluhan dari Hinata, pria dingin itu malah kembali menjahili Si gadis.

"Hesh! T-tuh kan? S-sekarang malah di-dipanggil Si pendek pemalu!" Hinata kembali mengeluh dengan bibir berkerut dan alit yang saling bertautan.

"Dasar Sasuke-_kun no_ ..."

"Mengeluh sekali lagi maka aku akan merampas ciuman pertamamu!"

_Blush ..._

_Blush ..._

_Blush ..._

Hinata lansung terpaku dengan wajah memerah. Susah payah dirinya mencoba untuk menelan ludah agar bisa sedikit tenang. Sasuke bilang dia akan mencuri ciuman pertamanya?

_Glek ..._

"C-Ci ..."

"Hmmphhh ..." Sasuke menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan tawa.

"Jangan berfikir jorok. Dasar Itik dungu!" Tidak mau _imej cool-_nya hancur, Sasuke langsung mengacak pelan rambut Hinata dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan gadis tersebut.

_1 detik ..._

_2 detik ..._

_5 detik ..._

_1 menit ..._

"Jangan berfikir jorok?"

_50 detik ..._

"S-Sasuke-_kun baka!"_ Hinata berteriak, mengeram kesal dan langsung berlari menyusul langkah Sasuke.

"Dasar lola!" gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tunggu!"

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sepasang mata tajam terus menatap mereka. Merekam semua tingkah laku Sasuke dan Hinata sambil mengeram kesal. Cemburu? Ya ... pria berambut merah itu cemburu, tidak rela melihat gadis yang sudah lama dipujanya begitu dekat dengan pria asing. Itu sangat mengganggu matanya.

"Pria itu ... Uciha Sasuke? Heh ... tak kan kuijinkan kau mempermainkan dia. Brengsek!"

_Brakk ..._

Dinding tidak berdosa itupun menjadi korban kekesalan pria berambut merah.

"Argh! Dinding sialan, tanganku sakit tau!"

Gaara, pria berambut merah yang sejak tadi terus mengikuti kemanapun Hinata dan Sasuke melangkah kini hanya bisa mengelus tangannya yang memerah akibat kebodohannya sendiri. Melampiaskan amarah dengan meninju dinding yang tidak bersalah? Tindakan yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

**Gui gui M.I.T**

"S-Sasuke-_kun,_ kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata yang kini sudah berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke.

"Ke tempat peristirahatan. Kau harus istirahat!"

Hinata langsung cemberut, padahal dia masih belum puas berkeliling tapi Sang _bodyguard_ dadakan itu sudah menyuruhnya untuk istirahat.

"Tapi aku tidak c-capek!" kata Hinata.

"Sekarang memang tidak, tapi nanti! Kau tidak mau melewatkan acara pembuka festival ini kan?" kata Sasuke yang entah kenapa sedang tidak irit bicara.

"Tapi ..."

"Acara pembukaan dimulai jam 4 sore, kita masih ada waktu dua jam untuk istirahat."

"Huh ..." Hinata hanya bisa mengeluh, mana mungkin dia bisa membantah perintah seorang pria seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

"B-Baik tuan ..." kata Hinata malas.

"Aku bukan tuanmu!" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Terus? Kalau bukan tuan apa lagi? K-kau seenaknya saja m-memerintah-ku!" guman Hinata pelan.

"Aku kekasihmu!" Sasuke berkata dengan cepat, tanpa menunggu tanggapan yang diberikan oleh Hinata, pria tersebut langsung melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat lagi.

_Blush ..._

_Blush ..._

_Blush_ ...

Hinata kembali memerah,kali ini wajah benar-benar memerah. Senyuman pun tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi, hati gadis itu benar-benar menghangat.

"Apa telingaku tidak salah dengar, Sasuke bilang dia adalah k-kekasihku? A-apa itu artinya ..."

_Blush ..._

_Blush ..._

_Blush ..._

Lebay memang, tapi begitulah reaksi seorang Hinata Hyuuga saat seorang pria tampan yang diam-diam disukainya menembaknya secara tidak langsung.

"Hm ... Sasuke-_kun_ ..." Hinata masih berdiri di tempat terakhir kali kakinya berhenti melangkah. Gadis itu tersenyum sendiri, menghayal bagaimana kalau dia dan Sasuke sudah menjadi pacar sah nantinya.

"Eem ... permisi!" kata-kata Hinata terpotong saat seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyapanya.

"Eee, iya?"

"Ini surat untuk Anda." Orang yang tidak dikenal itu langsung pergi setelah memberikan selembar surat pada Hinata.

"Ha? Hei ... tunggu!" Hinata mencoba untuk memanggil gadis tersebut, tapi sepertinya panggilannya hanya dianggap angin lalu. Gadis tersebut tidak menanggapi panggilannya.

"Hinata ..." Mendengar suara teriakan Hinata, Sasuke langsung menoleh dan melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis tersebut. Kini pemandangan seorang Hinata Hyuga yang sedang membaca selembar surat dengan wajah memerah terpampang dengan jelas dihadapannya.

"Untuk Hinata Hyuga, Hime, aku akan datang menjemputmu . datanglah menemuiku dan aku akan membuat hidupmu bahagia!" Hinata membaca isi dari surat yang diterimanya.

_Blush ... _

Wajah cantik itu kembali memerah.

"S-Surat ini ..."

_Srekkk ..._

Belum sempat gadis itu selesai berbicara, lembar surat itu sudah tertarik paksa, terlepas dengan tiba-tiba dari tangannya.

"Eeehhh,S-Sasuke?"

"Surat apa ini?" Pertanyaan itu begitu tajam dan terasa benar-benar dingin menusuk.

_Glek ..._

Hinata menelan ludah, menyadari aura negatif yang keluar dari tubuh pria di depannya.

"Ano ... aku juga tidak tahu, surat itu ..."

"Cih! Wajahmu memerah hanya karena membaca surat sampah seperti ini? "

"_Ano_ ..."

"Sampah harus dibuang pada tempatnya!" Tanpa menunggu reaksi Hinata, surat itu langsung terlempar ke tong sampah setelah sebelumnya berhasil diroyokkan oleh Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mulai menunjukkan sifat posesif dan egois yang dimilikinya, kena kau Hinata.

"Ayo pergi!" Kali ini Sasuke berjalan sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Mengenggam jari-jari mungil gadis itu dengan erat.

'_Sial, baru beberapa jam disini sudah ada yang berani menulis surat cinta padanya. Heh ... benar-benar cari masalah.' _Sasuke membatin, kesal dengan sang penulis yang begitu mengganggu. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah berjalan dengan wajah memerah sambil berfikir siapakah orang yang sudah berani mengiriminya surat, karena rasanya Hinata benar-benar merasa tidak asing saat membacanya.

'_Sasuke mengenggam tanganku, apa dia cemburu? Hm ... entah kenapa aku merasa bahagia.'_

"Grrggrr ... sialan!"

Gaara mengeram, kesal karena surat cinta yang ditulisnya dibuang dengan begitu gampang oleh seseorang yang begitu mengganggu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah."

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau adalah bidadariku."

"Hinata tunggu, aku akan datang menjemputmu."

"Hinata ... ingatlah padaku, jatuh cintalah padakku dan jadilah milikku."

"Hinata ... permaisuriku yang begitu cantik dan menawan. Lupakan semua pria yang sedang berusaha memikatmu. Hancurkan wajahnya dan datanglah padaku."

"Hinata ..."

"Hinata ..."

"Arrrgggghhhh!" Hancur sudah topeng yang selalu dipakai oleh Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi tampang datar yang selalu diperlihatkannya. Surat aneh yang selalu datang menghadang jalannya bersama Hinata tersebut dengan sukses meruntuhkan semua tembok yang selama ini terpasang kukuh. Surat itu begitu mengganggu, begitu menyebalkan dan sukses membuat hatinya panas menahan api cemburu yang tanpa sadar telah membesar.

"Hinata, siapa pengirim surat surat menjijikkan ini!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi, memegang pundak Hinata kasar dengan wajah mengerikan.

"A-aku tidak tau ..." Hinata menunduk, takut melihat wajah Sasuke. Dia senang Sasuke cemburu, tapi kalau berlebihan seperti ini rasanya ...  
"Heh, orang itu benar-benar cari masalah."

"Permisi!"

Sasuke langsung melepaskan pegangannya dan kemudian menatap dingin seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang menegur mereka.

"Apa? Surat lagi, heh?" kata Sasuke.  
"I-iya ..." Gadis yang membawa surat dari Gaara tersebut langsung menggigil ketakutan. Reaksinya benar-benar mirip dengan reaksi seseorang yang melihat seekor *?* vampire yang sedang menghisap darah manusia.

_Srekkk ..._

Pria yang sedang marah tersebut merampas kasar surat yang masih berada di tangan sang gadis yang kini sedang berjalan mundur menjauhinya, mungkin takut digigit oleh Sasuke.

"Hinata datanglah ke ruangan yang ada dihujung sekolah bagian barat. Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu, _My Honey." _Sasuke mengenggam erat kertas yang tidak bersalah itu dengan wajah menunduk. Bersiap memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menghajar sang pengirim surat.

"Heh ..."Sasuke menyeringai licik, sepertinya dia sudah memikirkan caranya.

"Bodoh!" gumam pria itu pelan.

"Sasuke ..."

"Kau kembali ke tempat peristirahatan dan jangan keluar dari sana selama aku belum kembali."

"Ee ... t-tapi ..."

"Turuti perintahku, _Hime."_

"Eee?" Sejak kapan si bungsu Uchiha tersebut memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan _Hime?_

_Cup ..._

Sasuke mencium kening Hinata, membuat gadis itu langsung membeku di tempat dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tindakan Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba dan sangat mengejutkan sukses membuat hati Hinata berbunga-bunga.

"Tunggu aku!" Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang di dengar oleh Hinata sebelum Sasuke berlari meninggalkannya.

_Blush ..._

"Sekarang, bisakah aku mengganggap bahwa Sasuke sudah jatuh cinta padaku? Hm ..."

Pria berambut merah tersenyum licik. Akhirnya rencana dadakan yang dilakukannya berhasil dengan sukses. Kini pria yang tidak disukainya tersebut sudah berada jauh dari Hinata. Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi niatnya.

"Aku datang menjemputmu, Hinata!"

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah lebar, berlari kecil mencari ruangan yang tertulis di surat yang masih dipegangnya. Pria itu tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas saat ini hatinya benar-benar sakit, amarahnya meningkat dan rasanya dia ingin membunuh dan menguliti siapa saja yang sudah berani mengirim surat pada Hinata. Gadis incarannya, gadis yang dijadikannya bahan permainan.

"Hanya aku yang bisa membuat dia jatuh cinta lagi. Hanya aku!" Pria itu terlihat begitu yakin.

Ruangan yang ditujunya sudah hampir di depan mata. Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan pria brengsek yang sudah berani menunjukkan nyalinya.

"Aku akan mengulitimu, cecunguk kurus!" Dasar Sasuke, padahal pria itu belum bertemu dengan orang yang dicarinya, tapi sudah berani memberi nama panggilan untuk orang tersebut. Dasar...

"Sasuke ..." Gadis yang sedari tadi juga terus melihat interaksi Sang tunangan bersama sahabatnya hanya bisa tersenyum pedih. Berlahan dia menyadari, semua permainan berlangsung sesuai rencana. Matanya bisa menangkap dengan jelas, menyadari bahwa Hati Sasuke tidak lagi sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya.

"Hatimu mulai tercuri, Uchiha-_san!"_ gumam gadis itu. Dia menggigit jari, manahan air mata yang terus mendesak untuk keluar. Dia tidak mau teman yang kini ada disampingnya menyadari kesedihan yang dialaminya. Dia gadis yang kuat, kata-kata itulah yang selalu menjadi penyemangat hidupnya selama ini.

"Waw, tidak disangka. Hari ini tanpa sengaja kita mendapat tontonan yang sangat menarik, hm ..." kata sahabat gadis tersebut dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Hm ... memang menarik."

"Sakura ... Ino!" teriakan Karin yang begitu kencang langsung membuat kedua sahabat akrab yang berdiri di koridor sekolah tersebut menoleh. Karin tersenyum dan langsung melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

"Sepertinya rencana kita harus ditunda dulu!" kata Ino sambil menepuk pundak kurus sahabatnya. Sakura tersenyum, menghapus air mata yang hampir terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Eem ... terima kasih Ino, semoga nanti aku bisa bertemu dengannya." kata Sakura senang.

"Pasti! Hm ..." Kedua gadis dengan sikap yang hampir mirip tersebut terpaksa harus membatalkan rencana mereka untuk mencari seseorang yang mereka kenal di sekolah ini. Sakura tidak akan menyerah, kali ini dia sudah yakin, gadis itu harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ino Sahabatnya yang sudah menumbuhkan keyakinannya.

'_Aku tau, perasaanmu padaku mungkin sudah berubah. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku. Aku akan mencari dan menemuimu, kemudian aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Naruto!'_

**Gui gui M.I.T**

Langkah kaki Hinata terhenti saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar menarik tangan mungilnya dan menyebabkan tubuhnya langsung berputar 180 derajat.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Hinata!"

"Ha?" Raut wajah terkejut tidak bisa di sembunyikan. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya gadis tersebut dibuat terpaku oleh dua orang pria yang berbeda.

"Aku datang menjemputmu,"

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_ ..." Hanya sepatah kata yang bisa diucapkan Hinata. Gaara menyeringai, senang karena bisa membuat Hinata benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau membaca semua suratku?"

_Blush ..._

Dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya wajah manis itu dibuat memerah.

"Tidak perlu jawab, sejak tadi aku sudah melihat semuanya."

"Hee? G-Gaara-_kun,_ jadi kau yang mengirim ... jadi surat terakhir itu."

"Sama seperti yang pernah aku lakukan pada Naruto dulu, sekarang aku membuat Sasuke menjauh darimu!"

"Tapi ..."

"Ikut denganku!"

"_Kyaaa!_ G-Gara-k-_kun,_ turunkan aku!"

Hinata hanya bisa berteriak saat pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dan membawanya pergi.

"Gaa-ra ... "

"Hei diam lah!"

Hinata langsung terdiam, Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang ucapannya bisa dibantah. Dia tahu hal itu.

Dan disinilah gadis itu berada sekarang, di kelas 2-b yang sudah selesai dihias. Gadis itu duduk didepan meja hias dengan raut wajah bengong dan canggung, wajahnya pucat dan langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"G-Gaara-_kun ..._ kenapa kau membawaku kesini dan, apa maksudnya ini?" Hinata melihat baju mewah bak putri raja yang kini sudah terpasang manis di tubuhnya.

Gaara menyeringai dan langsung mengelus pelan pipi _chubby_ Hinata.

"Hei, masih ingat kejadian dulu?" Hinata hanya menggeleng bengong. Gaara tersenyum dan langsung menarik satu kursi agar bisa duduk tepat disamping sang gadis pujaan.

"Dulu saat kita masih Smp, kita pernah berjanji akan tampil sebagai seorang pangeran dan putri raja yang akan menikah, diacara festival musim panas waktu itu kan? tapi karena suatu hal, aku tidak bisa hadir. Aku membuatmu harus tampil dengan pria lain, pria gemuk yang penuh jerawat sebagai pengganti diriku."

"Ee ... kejadian dua tahun yang lalu?" tanya Hinata menyakinkan. Memori otaknya langsung berputar, mengingat kembali saat-saat yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Gaara.

"Yap. Kali ini aku ingin mengabulkan janji itu, Hinata!" Gaara meraih tangan Hinata, mengenggamnya dan kemudian menciumnya dengan pelan.

"_Will you marry me, Princess_?"

_Blush ..._

Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Hinata hanya bisa menggangguk. Gaara tersenyum dan langsung memberi kode pada teman sekelasnya untuk mulai merias wajah Hinata.

"Kau akan menjadi putri raja paling cantik yang pernah ada. _Hime ..."_ bisik Gaara sebelum pergi menjauh.

Hinata tersenyum malu dan langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Sasuke pasti akan marah besar padaku!" gumam gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Arghhh!" Pria dengan rambut khas gaya pantat ayamnya tersebut berlari kencang dan berteriak kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja dia diperbodohkan oleh sang penulis surat, bukannya bertemu dengan pria yang dianggapnya pengganggu itu, dia malah bertemu dengan segerombolan pria berwajah cantik yang memakai pakaian wanita. Belum sampai disitu kesialannya,Sasuke dengan gratisnya pula langsung dihadiahi ciuman-ciuman yang sukses membuat seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya, leher dan wajahnya dihiasi dengan lipsik merah berbagai _merk,_ rambutnya berantakan dan bajunya benar-benar acak-acakkan.

"Sial!" Sasuke kembali berteriak kesal sambil berusaha untuk menghapus tanda-tanda yang begitu menjijikkan.

"Aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu, pria brengsek! Kau menipuku!"

Sasuke berhenti berlari, mencoba untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang sudah tidak beraturan. Pria itu beruntung koridor sekarang sedang sepi sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Cih, menjijikkan!" gumam Pria itu.

"Hm ..." Suara tawa kecil yang didengarnya langsung membuat Sasuke tegang. Matanya menatap lurus wajah seseorang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum, menjelirkan lidahnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ternyata kau mudah tertipu ya, Sasuke-_kun?_ Pria yang mengirim surat itu benar-benar pintar, aku salut padanya. Hm ..."

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih dan langsung mendekati gadis tersebut, mengacak pelan rambutnya dan langsung bersandar pada dinding di tepi tempat gadis itu berdiri.

"Jangan memuji pria brengsek itu, Ino! Kau semakin membuatku kesal."

Ya ... Ino, gadis yang sedang tersenyum itu ikut bersandar di samping Sasuke.

"Hei ... ingin tau gosip terbaru?"

Sasuke memutar wajah bosan,disaat seperti ini sang ratu gosip masih sempat saja melakukan hobinya.

"Aku tidak suka gosip, Nona Yamanaka!" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku tahu gosip tentang Hinata dan pria merah yang jadi pengirim surat itu lo."

_Deg ..._

Sasuke langsung menatap Ino, memegang pudak gadis berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan tidak biasanya.

"Katakan padaku!"

"Tadi, aku melihat Hinata digendong dengan sangat romantis oleh seorang pria berambut merah, dan dibawa ke ..."

_Brakk ..._

Sasuke melempar tas yang dibawanya pada Ino dan langsung berlari mengejar Hinata.

"Sial. Kau benar-benar cari mati, Setan merah!" Jika seorang Uchiha sedang marah, maka mulutnya tidak akan bisa diajak berkompromi.

Ino menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan senyuman, menyadari bahwa sekarang pria tersebut benar-benar sudah jatuh hati pada sahabatnya.

_Drtt ..._

Telepon genggamnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk.

"Hai_, moshi-moshi_."

"_Gomen ne?"_

"Hm ... _daijoubu!"_

Sebelumnya Gaara memang sudah membayangkan bagaimana cantiknya seorang _lady_ Hyuga jika dirias bak puteri raja. Pria itu juga sudah membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya dirinya saat akan bersanding dengan gadis mungil tersebut. Tapi saat dirinya melihat secara langsung bagaimana perubahan yang kini terjadi pada Hinata, bibirnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya langsung kaku dan mulutnya hanya bisa ternganga. Kini dihadapannya berdiri sang pujaan hati yang sedang menghadapnya dengan memakai pakaian khas _snow white,_ rambut pajangnya disanggul sehingga terlihat lebih pendek, wajah putihnya diberi sedikit bedak dan pemerah pipi, bibir tipisnya semakin menggoda dengan hiasan lipstik yang begitu pas.

"_Ano_ ... apa penampilanku sangat aneh?" tanya Hinata malu.

Melihat tidak ada respon yang diberikan oleh Gaara, Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menunduk.

"Sepertinya memang ..."

"Kau benar-benar gadis impianku. Kau cantik Hinata!" Pemuda itu memegang pundak Hinata, membisikkan kata-kata yang begitu indah hingga membuat sang gadis langsung mendongak.

"B-Benarkah?"

"Hm ... kau begitu menggoda, kau membuatku jadi ingin ..."

"J-Jadi ingin?" Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin medekat sehingga hampir tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Dan Hinata, gadis itu hanya bisa terpaku tanpa menghindar, dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir dengan jelas.

"Aku ingin ..."

"G-Gaara ..."

"HINATA!"

Tbc ...

Hua! Akhirnya kelar juga, *ngelus dada* teman-teman ... maafin gui gui yang udah menelantarkan fic ini. Maafin gui gui! Akhir –akhir ini gui gui benar-benar terkena serangan WB yang sangat parah.

Makasih gui gui ucapkan pada miyoko kimimori yang udah suskes menyembuhkan WB gui gui lewat fic buatannya, arigatoo miyoko-chan. Padahal niatnya pengen ngelanjutin fic Our Life, tapi karena ngeliat Naru di ficnya Miyoko-chan itu mirip Sasu, yang muncul malah ide untuk fic ini. Hehehehehehe ... *ngomong apa sih*

Yosh! Minna ... gui gui sangat-sangat berterima kasih pada minna yang sudah sudi meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fic gui gui dan membacanya. Dua chapter lagi insyallah fic ini akan tamat. Dan untuk akhirnya, ok ... gui gui janji di fic ini akan ada happy endnya. Tapi mungkin gak happy-happy amat sih. :D tapi, gui gui udah bikin yang sad endingnya juga lo! *reader sweatdrop* jadi ending sebenarnya reader yang tentukan dah, hm ... tapi gui gui pengen publish kedua ending tersebut lo. *?*  
i love you minna! Mind to review again? Hm ... review dari kalian ada pemicu semangat yang tiada duanya. Makasih!

_Cuplikan chapter depan:_

"_Hinata, dia itu sudah bertunangan!"_

"_Ee, N-nani?"_

"_Oi, jaga mulutmu Setan merah!"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku menghadiri pesta pertunanganmu yang di adakan secara kecil-kecilan. Kau hanya mengundang rekan bisnis dekat dan keluarga dekat saja kan?"_

"_S-Sasuke-kun ..."_

"_Hinata dengar,"_

"_Dua minggu lagi pesta pertunangannya akan diadakan secara besar-besaran Hinata, kau belum tahu?"_

"_B-Besar-besaran? J-Ja ..."_

"_Hinata ..."_

"_Diam!"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha sudah bertunangan dengan Putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka, dia adalah tunangan Yamanaka Ino!"_

_Deg ..._

_Detik itu juga, Hinata merasa hatinya kembali hancur, sakit, bahkan melebihi dengan apa yang sudah dialaminya dulu._

"_Hm ... j-jangan bercanda,"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Just A Game?**

**Pairing: Sasuhina**

**Gendre: Romance but not romantic**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: segala macam jenis warning berkumpul deh.**

**Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto of course**

**Balasan review:**

**Ika-chan**: wahhh!ika-chan jadi reviewer pertama. :D *peluk ika-chan* gak ... gak bakal sad ending kok, tapi juga gak bisa dibilang happy ending nantinya. Ditengah-tengah gitu deh, ada yang happy ada juga yang kagak. :D  
**Indigo Mitha-chan**: hehehehehehehe jadi malu... *ngais aspal* maaf gak bisa update kilat. Mitha-chan.

**Evillysa**: iya, ini emank udah hampir puncak banget dah. Gui gui sibuk ngerjain tugas kuliah say, sama gak ada mood mau nulis, makanya jadi lelet. Hehehehehehehe gomen... hahahahhahaha Gaara-nya? Gomen, tapi gui gui sengaja. Sengaja bikin kayak gitu biar stresnya gui gui sedikit hilang. :D *digiling gaara*. Iya itu Ino, bukan Sakura. Evilysa tertipuuuu! *loncat dari tebing* ok, gui gui bakal tetap semangattttt :D

**Sugar Princess71**: Huwaaa dapat hapee! *ngambil Hp-nya Su-chan yang dibanting* :p iya, semuanya dari yang merancang game itu adalah Ino yang jadi tunangnya Sasu, bukan Sakura lo ... hehehehehehehe

**Anne Garbo**: Bener donk, :D hehehehehehe Sasu dari dulu emank super kawai kayak gui gui *diiket* emmm... berarti gui gui berhasil donk bikin kejutan. :p

**Zena Scarlet**: Zena! *hapus background-nya Zena* Tu lah, Zena gak mau mampir, ketinggalan info kan jadinya. *?* hm ... gui gui jadi terharu deh Zen. Hehehehehe terharu banget baca review dari Zena. Sungguh... :D

**Guest**: arigatooo. :D

**Chikuma yafa-DamselFly**: Salam kenal juga, Chikuma-chan. makasih banget! :D errr ... kayaknya Chikuma-chan salah faham deh. Gaara biarin nyium Hinata ... emmm ...

**Lily Orion Black**: hehehehehehe Senang mendengarnya Lily. Gui gui bakal tetap bersemangat!

**Lily purple Lily**: hehehehehehe Iya donk putri. Kalo gak posesif gak seru. :D Whua ha ha ha ha ha ha Kita sependapat Putri, Sasu harus ngerasain ciumannya banci. Lho bingung. Kok bisa? *digiles*

**Bonbon 0330**: makasih! Ini udah dilanjutkan Bonbon. *oh my, i like your name. Bon bon. :D*

**N**: NNNN ... dirimu kemana? Kok udah lama banget gak mampir ke kotak reviewnya gui gui? :D aduh, gui gui jadi terharu deh, *colek N* shu ... senang banget dah N bilang Hurtnya kerasa. Gui gui senang bangettt. :D btw, N... minta alamat Fbnya donk... :D

**Imouto**:Terserah anggah donk dek. :p hehehehehehehehe

**Little Claris-Chan**: makasih udah dibilang seru, maaf ya gui gui gak bisa update cepat. lagi buntu ide soalnya. Hehehehehehe

**Lizy94**:makasih udah dibilang keren, ini kelanjutannya nih, maaf ya gak bsa update cepat...

**Kirei Murasaki**: ini udah dilanjut,semoga gak lagi penasaran ya? :D

**Herlin-chan** : Senangnya ada yang favoritin fic gui gui :D hehehehehe ini udah dilanjut Herlin-chan... maaf ya telat.

**mini cent-pie** : salam kenal juga... makasih udah dibilang menarik. Hehehehehehe

**Guest** : ini udah diupdate guest-san. Maaf telat...

**Nivellia Yumie** : gak apa-apa telat, yumie-chan udah sudi ngereview aja neechan udah sangat senang banget. Hehehehehe eh? Tunanganya Gaara? Yah, fic ini udah mau selesai, yumie-chan telat requestnya. Tunangannya Ino udah ada orannya tersendiri yumi-chan. Heheheheheheh gomenne... Narusaku mungkin jadian deh. Happy ending? Diusahakan! :D

Minna! Makasih bangettttt udah sudi ninggalin review buat fic gui gui yang satu ini. *nangis* makasih banget dah, i love kalian semua! Heheheheehehehe semoga gak nyesal ngebaca dan ngereview gic gui gui ya?

Karena review dari kalian semua, gui gui jadi bisa ngelanjutin fic ini. Soalnya habis baca review kalian baru semangat buat nulis kelanjutannya. :D

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Wajah tampan itu begitu dekat, nafas yang keluar dari hidungnya mampu membuat tubuh Hinata tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Tubuhnya Kaku, matanya melebar dan hanya mampu menatap lurus pada sepasang bola mata seorang Sabaku No Gaara yang telah membuatnya terpukau. Hanya tinggal sepuluh sentimeter lagi dan kedua bibir itu akan segera menyatu tanpa sedikitpun penghalang yang akan mengganggu.

"Sulit untuk menciummu jika mata besarmu itu tetap terbuka, _Hime_!" kata Gaara dengan senyum maut yang begitu menggoda.

"Eeh?" Hinata refleks menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan Gaara mendekat dan mengurangi setiap Inchi jarak diantara mereka.

"Hinata!"

.

.

.

"Hmphhh..." Bibir itu terasa begitu lembut, mampu membuat seorang Gaara tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya. Semua mata yang menyaksikan pemandangan tidak lazim tersebut langsung menahan nafas dengan mulut yang tanpa sadar dibiarkan terbuka. Tidak akan ada yang percaya melihat pemandangan tersebut jika tidak melihatnya secara langsung.

Sasuke berdiri terpaku dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

'_Sial.'_ Pria itu membatin.

Hinata menahan nafasnya, mengikut jejak penonton yang mengelilingi mereka.

"G-Gaa ... Gaara-_kun ..."_ gumam gadis itu pelan dan tanpa sadar menggigit telunjuk jari kanannya sendiri.

Tiga menit waktu berlalu dalam diam tanpa ada sedikitpun pengganggu, dalam hati Gaara bersorak riang, bangga karena akhirnya dia mampu mencium gadis yang selama ini selalau diimpikannya.

Waktu terus berlalu, jika bukan karena pasokan udara yang tidak bisa lagi membuatnya untuk terus bertahan, sudah pasti ciuman mesra tersebut akan terus berlangsung, tapi apakan daya... Pria berambut merah tersebut masih ingin hidup. Dengan berat hati Gaara melepaskan ciuman mautnya, berlahan-lahan kedua mata itu terbuka, tidak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Si gadis tercinta setelah mendapatkan ciuman hangat darinya.

"Hm ... Seperti dugaanku, bibirmu jauh lebih manis dari bibir-bibir gadis lain yang pernah mendapatkan ci ..."

1 detik ...

Perkataan seorang Sabaku No Gaara berhenti tiba-tiba.

2 detik ...

Wajah yang tadinya terlihat berseri kini langsung berubah warna.

3 detik ..

Rasa mual itu langsung datang saat dirinya mengingat bagaimana cara dia mencium orang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Orang itu menatapanya dengan seringaian iblis dan tangan yang sudah mengepal erat, seakan-akan sudah siap untuk menghabisi hidupnya.

"Hn ... Dari dulu bibirku memang sangat manis, Setan merah!" Sasuke berkata dengan gaya khasnya, memperlihatkan senyum iblis yang bisa membuat siapa saja jatuh pingsan saat melihatnya.

Gaara tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, tangan kirinya menyentuh lembut bibir tipisnya dengan mata yang masih terus melebar.

5 detik ...

10 detik ...

"_What the Fuck man_! Kenapa aku bisa menciummu, PANTAT AYAM!"

_Bruakkk ..._

Tinjuan maut dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke langsung membuat Gaara jatuh terpelanting menabrak dinding belakangnya.

"S-Sasuke_-kun_!" Hinata yang tadinya jatuh terduduk akibat dorongan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke langsung bangkit dan mendekati Pria tersebut, akan tetapi langkahnya langsung terhenti saat dirinya mendapati sepasang mata Sasuke kini menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa semurah itu." Kata-kata tajam yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke langsung membuat Hinata terpaku dengan mata kosong. Apakah maksud dari perkataan Sasuke tadi adalah, dia gadis murahan? Tidak... Hinata sama sekali bukan gadis seperti itu.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_..." Gadis _Indigo_ tersebut hanya mampu menggeleng pelan.

Aura mencekam langsung terasa keadaan mendadak berubah membuat penonton yang menyaksikan pertunjukan gratis tersebut langsung menahan nafas, takut dan terkejut.

"Sial!" Gaara bergumam pelan, menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidung dan bibirnya kemudian bangkit. Berdiri menghadap Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tajam, Pria itu tersenyum kesal dan kemudian ...

_Brakkk ..._

Dinding tidak bersalah yang tadi menjadi tempatnya bersandar secara paksa langsung menjadi korban kemarahan Gaara. Hinata lagi-lagi hanya bisa menahan nafas,tubuhnya sudah kaku membuatnya hanya bisa menjadi seorang penonton.

"Kau membuat semuanya kacau, brengsek!" Gaara mendekat pada Sasuke, menyentuhkan bahu kirinya dengan bahu kanan Sasuke.

"Heh, aku harus menyelamatkan _Snow White_ dari pangeran palsu yang berniat jahat padanya." kata Sasuke dingin. Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum geli, berusaha untuk tidak memukul pria didepannya dan tetap bersikap tenang seperti biasa.

"Aku bukanlah pangeran palsu, Uchiha Sasuke-_sama_!" Gaara menyindir.

Sasuke mengeram, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan siap untuk memukul wajah sok berlagu di depannya.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Gaara menjauh, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata dan langsung menarik tangan gadisnya tersebt. Sasuke ingin segera membawa Hinata pergi dari ruangan menyebalkan tersebut.

"Kau harus memberiku penjelasan, brengsek!" kata Sasuke tajam. Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan tubuhnya terseret kasar. Saat ini menentang kehendak Sasuke bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Sebutir air mata jatuh saat matanya tertutup sempurna, kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada pria kasar dan menyeramkan seperti Sasuke?

" Sasuke!" Gaara tidak bisa mengejar pria brengsek yang mengganggunya tersebut. Saat ini tubuhnya sedang ditahan oleh hampir semua teman sekelas yang tidak mau menyaksikan ada pertengkaran di festival sekolah mereka.

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Sakura berdiri terpaku, menatap penuh damba sosok pria yang kini sedang _mendrable_ bola menuju sebuah ring didepannya. Saat ini gadis berambut merah muda tersebut berada di lapangan basket, menyaksikan bagaimana pria yang begitu dirindukannya selama ini sedang berlatih.

"Dia tetap keren seperti biasa," gumam gadis itu bangga. Disampingnya Ino hanya bisa tersenyum lembut, entah kenapa ada rasa aneh yang sekarang menganjal di benaknya.

"_Forehead_, aku keluar ya?" bisik Ino pelan, Sakura menoleh kearah sahabatnya dan langsung mengernyit tidak suka.

"Kau ingin meninggalkan aku sendirian, kenapa tega sekali?" Sakura cemberut, tidak suka jika Ino pergi.

"Kan kau sudah ketemu sama Naruto. Aku harus ketemu Sasuke," kata Ino.

"Sasuke, Kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"_Himitsu_!" Ino menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada bibir tipisnya, menyeringai kecil dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"M-mengerikan..." gumam Sakura pelan, gadis itu hanya bisa melihat punggung sahabatnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Ahhh... dia akan sendirian sekarang.

_Duag..._

_Bruakk_...

"_Ittai!"_ Gadis itu merintih kesakitan saat dengan tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola basket mendarat ke kepalanya dan langsung membuat gadis itu jatuh tersungkur.

"_I-Itaii_..." Disudut matanya terlihat sebutir airmata yang hampir keluar. Dihantam dengan bola basket bukan hal yang tidak sakit lo... kini gadis itu terduduk sambil mengusap kepalanya yang mungkin sudah benjol.

"Ah, _gomen_..." Pemuda pirang yang tidak sengaja melemparkan bola basket tersebut berlari mendekat, merasa bersalah dengan apa yang barusan dilakukannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Pria tampan tersebut duduk didepan Sakura, menyentuh pundak Si gadis yang masih menundukkan kepalanya hingga wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik uraian rambut panjangnnya.

_Deg..._

_Deg..._

_Deg..._

Sakura sangat mengenali suara ini.

"Naruto..." Gadis itu mendongak, menatap mata_ shapire_ lembut yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya.

"S-Sakura_-chan_?" Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana reaksi kaget dan tidak percaya yang sekarang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.

"Hm... aku menemukanmu_, Baka_!"

.

.

.

_Brakkk..._

Tubuh lemah tersebut menghantam dinding dengan keras, Sasuke terlihat lebih berang sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Dia hampir saja melihat gadis incarannya berciuman dengan pria lain, bahkan dirinya saja belum pernah mencium gadisnya tersebut. Hanya orang yang tidak waras saya yang tidak akan marah dengan hal seperti itu kan?

"Sasuke-_kun_..." panggil Hinata pelan.

"S-Sakit..." sambung gadis itu lagi.

"Cih!" Sasuke membuang muka, sama sekali terlihat tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang mendera gadis didepannnya kini.

"Hatiku jauh lebih sakit!" Tangan kanan Sasuke mencengkram tangan mungil Hinata dan menyentuhkannya ke dadanya, tempat dimana rasa sakit itu bersarang. Sementara itu, tangan kiri Sasuke masih tetap mencengkram erat bahu Hinata. Gadis itu meringis pelan, tidak menyangka kalau pemuda ini bisa sebegitu kejamnya pada dirinya.

Hampir saja air mata itu jatuh jika dia tidak sadar akan satu hal, kenapa?

Kenapa pria itu begitu peduli padanya? Kenapa Sasuke-_kun _melakukan semua ini? Kenapa dia marah saat Gaara akan menciumnya, kenapa? Bukankah hubungan mereka sekarang tidak lebih dari sekedar teman biasa?

Muncul sebuah harapan besar dalam diri Hinata, apakah Sasuke melakukan itu semua karena pria itu suka padanya? Karena pria itu ingin memilikinya? Hinata bukan gadis bodoh, meski sedikit tidak peka tapi gadis cantik tersebut bisa sadar sekarang, semua sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke bukanlah sikap yang pantas ditujukkan oleh seorang teman. Dia yakin, sangat yakin malah. Saat ini Uchiha Sasuke, siswa baru dikelasnya itu jatuh cinta padanya.

Seulas senyum tanpa sadar diperlihatkan oleh Hinata dan membuat Sasuke yang masih berusaha untuk menetralkan emosinya yang memuncak mengernyit heran. Gadis itu menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang terbebas untuk mengusap pelan wajah Sasuke dan menatap dengan tatapan yang bisa menyejukkan hati Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang semula panas.

"Kau tau Sasuke-_kun_? Tingkahmu yang seperti ini membuatku berfikir satu hal." kata Hinata yang diiringi oleh sebuah senyuman tipis. Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti...

"Hn?"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau aku dicintai olehmu." Wajah Hinata memerah saat mengatakannya, masih dengan senyuman tipis yang sekarang terkesan malu-malu... Hinata menunduk dan menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Gadis itu menunggu, ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi dari pria tersebut.

"Eh?" Tanpa sadar Sasuke sedikit menjauh, melepaskan semua pegangannya pada Hinata dan terlihat sedikit salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini yang ada dipikirannya hanya Ino, hanya gadis itu yang mengisi pikirannya. Gadis itu yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali, jadi... bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa berbicara seperti itu? entah kenapa wajah Sasuke memerah seketika.

"Jangan bercanda." Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak terbawa suasana, bagaimanapun juga... saat ini yang dicintainya hanyalah Ino seorang, tidak ada dan tidak mungkin ada yang lain.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri!" Pria tersebut semakin mundur hingga akhirnya menabrak sebuah kursi dan langsung terduduk diatasnya. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, memutar kepalanya kesegala arah dan terlihat sulit untuk bernafas seperti biasa. Jujur saja, saat ini jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

"Bagaimana mungkin..."

Hinata semakin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sasuke, entah kenapa dimatanya kini Sasuke terlihat seperti orang yang salah tingkah akibat rahasia yang dipendamnya terbongkar. Hal itu semakin menambah rasa senang di hati Hinata, semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya itu benar.

"Hm..."

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata _shapire_ menatap mereka, mengintip dibalik dinding dan ikut tersenyum seperti Hinata, gadis tersebut sadar... cinta itu datang tanpa kita sadari, dan perasaan juga bisa berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Orang yang saat ini mencintaimu bisa saja berpaling dan mencintainya orang lain dikemudian hari. Melihat bagaimana wajah Sasuke yang terlihat begitu salah tingkah, gadis itu sudah tau pasti... Hati pria itu bukan lagi untuk dirinya.

"_Kau lihat foto ini?" Ino menunjukkan selembar foto pada Sasuke yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa empuk, pria itu baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya._

"_kenapa dengan foto ini?" Sasuke terlihat tidak begitu tertarik dengan apa yang diperlihatkan Ino padanya. Didalam foto segiempat tersebut terdapat gambar seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut indigo dan mata lavender, sekilas Sasuke melihat sosok ibunya saat melihat foto tersebut._

"_Bagaimana menurutmu, dia cantik kan?" tanya Ino terdengar begitu antusias._

"_Katakan, apa maumu?"_

Ino tahu, sejak dia memperlihatkan foto Hinata pada tunangannya waktu itu, Sasuke sudah sedikit tertarik pada Hinata. Dia tahu, Hinata mengingatkan Sasuke pada sosok ibunya yang sudah meninggal sejak lama. Ino mengerti, itu sebabnya dia memilih Hinata. Gadis itu jauh lebih pantas untuk Sasuke berbanding dirinya...

"_Kita adakan permainan!"_

"_Permainan lagi? Sekarang siapa yang menjadi targetmu?" Sasuke terlihat malas menanggapi ucapan anak nakal disampingnya._

"_Sasuke-kun, kali ini permainannya sedikit beda. Kau tau, aku punya satu ide... bagaimana kalau kau membuat gadis yang ada didalam foto ini jatuh cinta padamu, Seru kan?"_

_Ino bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya._

"_Jangan bodoh!"_

"_Ayolah... kau harus mau! Permainan ini akan berakir saat gadis ini mengungkapkan cintanya padam,u ya?"_

"_Ino..."_

"_Mau ya?" Gadis itu memelas, merayu Sasuke dengan jurus puppy eyes andalannya._

"_Bagaimana kalau aku yang jatuh cinta padanya."_

"_Kau tetap akan mencintaiku!"_

"_Cih!"_

"Ayo Hinata, ungkapkan perasaanmu!" gumam Ino pelan.

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

"Kau marah saat ada yang mengirim surat cinta untukku, k-kau juga semakin bertambah marah saat Gaara berniat untuk menciumku," kata Hinata sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan tetap memperlihatkan senyum bahagianya.

Sasuke menunduk, tidak mau Hinata mengetahui bahwa saat ini wajahnya memerah.

"Kau juga begitu perhatian, kau menjagaku saat aku mabuk di bis, hm... kau sering menggangguku d-dan selau b-bilang kalau a-aku menyukaimu!" Entah kenapa Hinata menjadi begitu gugup saat kini dirinya sudah duduk disamping Sasuke. Didalam hatinya gadis itu sudah memutuskan, Hari ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya pada Sasuke. Dia harus mengetahui alasan kenapa pria itu memperlakukannya berbeda dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Bodoh!" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya tapi tidak menatap Hinata, pria itu menatap kearah lain.  
"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Hinata memilih bertindak lebih dulu, gadis itu menangkup wajah Sasuke dan memaksanya untuk bertatapan dengannya.

_Glek..._

Sasuke menelan ludah, saat ini wajah mereka begitu dekat. Mata Hinata menunjukkan sebuah keyakinan yang sangat besar, dan wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia.

Jantung Sasuke semakin berdetak dengan kencang, perasaannya tidak menentu. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi saat melihat wajah Hinata seperti ini membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih.

'_Aku menyukai gadis ini? Tapi bagaimana dengan Ino dan g-game...'_

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna saat dia menyadari satu hal. Saat ini dia masih bermain dengan Game yang buat oleh Tunangannya, dan itu artinya...

'_Aku tidak boleh terjerat pada pesonanya...'_

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata semakin tidak sabar untuk mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan bocah! Sengaja melakukan hal ini biar aku tidak marah padamu iya kan?" Sasuke menyeringai seperti bisa.

"Hee?" Dan nyali Hinata perlahan semakin menciut.

"Sepertinya kau berharap sekali, apa kau ingin aku menjawab iya?" Sasuke sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya, pria itu malah semakin berani memeluk pinggang Hinata agar tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan.

_Deg ..._

_Deg ..._

_Deg_...

Hinata tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_... kau terlalu d-dekat?"

Sasuke semakin mendekat, kini jarak mereka hanya sebatas lima _centimeter _dan itu benar-benar membuat Hinata tidak bisa berfikir tentang apa-apa lagi, Sasuke berhasil memasuki seluruh pikirannya.

"Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, apa kau menyukaiku Hinata?"

_Deg..._

_Deg..._

_Deg_...

Hinata tahu, dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Entah sejak kapan, perasaannya pada Naruto menghilang. Kini hanya Sasuke yang ada di hatinya, tidak ada yang lain.

"A-Aku..." Kini Hinata menatap mata Sasuke dan tanpa sadar semakin menhapus jarak diantara mereka.

"Hn?"

"_Daisuki_...S-Sasuke_-kun_!"

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu!" Dan sekarang Sasuke kembali terdiam.

Hinata tidak bisa menahannya lagi, tanpa memperdulikan detakan jantung yang begitu mengganggu, dan tanpa peduli dimana mereka berada saat ini, Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

"Hi..."

Hinata tidak peduli apa yang terjadi setelah ini, lagipula dia sudah yakin bahwa Sasuke juga mencintainya kan? Gadis itu yakin, setelah ini dia pasti bahagia... Sasuke tidak akan menolak cintanya seperti Naruto, kan?

Akhirnya Gaara berhasil melarikan diri, saat ini dia tidak peduli akan akibat yang akan ditimbulkannya akibat ulahnya saat ini. Dia tidak peduli jika sekarang teman-temannya pasti pusing mencari pengganti putri salju dan pangeran, yang dipikirannya saat ini hanya Hinata. Walau bagaimanapun gadis itu harus tahu siapa sebenarnya Sasuke. Harus tau!

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu dipermainkan, Hinata!" gumam Gaara pelan.

.

.

.

Sakura begitu kaget? Tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Kau pasti berbohong kan, Naruto?"

"Aku tidak berbohong Sakura-chan," Naruto terlihat begitu yakin dengan semua perkataannya.

Brukk... Gadis cantik itu langsung terduduk, tidak menyangka akan apa yang barusan didengar oleh telinganya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke bisa dekat dan terlihat sangat akrab dengan Hinata, tapi yang jelas..."

"Cukup, jangan katakan Naruto." Sakura menuntup mulutnya dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ino..."

Hinata berhasil kembali meyakinkan hatinya, susah payah gadis manis itu menghilangkan kegugupannya dan kembali menatap Sasuke. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, dan Hinata bisa dengan jelas melihat bagaimana wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit memerah.  
"Aku tidak mencintaimu sejak pertama melihatmu, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan itu mulai muncul. Tapi yang jelas... aku sangat mencintaimu!" Hinata menatap Sasuke, tatapan mereka bertemu dan Sasuke mulai terbawa suasana. Pria tampan tersebut tersenyum tipis, dibelainya wajah cantik Hinata, diselipkannya rambut Hinata kebelakang telinganya, dan kemudian ditariknya tengkuk gadis itu agar jarak diantara mereka semakin menyempit.

"Hinata aku juga..."

Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya, siap dengan segala sesuatu yang mungkin akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Aku..." Nafas Sasuke berhasil menggelitik wajah Hinata. Detak jantung keduanya tidak lagi beraturan. Dibelakang mereka Ino hanya bisa mendekap erat tubuhnya dan terus berusaha untuk menahan isakan yang mungkin akan keluar.

"Aku mencinta..."

"Hinata, dia itu sudah bertunangan!"

Tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah menjauhkan dirinya dari Hinata, berdiri dan langsung menghadap kebelakang dengan wajah kaget dan pucatnya.

"Ee, _N-nani?"_ Hinata seperti dihempaskan dari dunia mimpi. Tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya, gadis cantik tersebut langsung membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Gaara yang kini berdiri didepan mereka dengan nafas ngos-ngosan dan wajah yang penuh keringat.

Sasuke ketakutan, sungguh dia tidak ingin rahasia terbongkar, dia tidak ingin Hinata mengetahui perbuatan busuknya, tidak ingin Hinata...

"Oi, jaga mulutmu Setan merah!" Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata dan menekan kepala gadis itu di dadanya. Sasuke memberikan tatapan mautnya pada Gaara.

'_Kenapa dia bisa tahu?'_

Sementara itu Ino hanya bisa berdiri terpaku, tidak mampu dan terlalu syok untuk bergerak dan membantu Sasuke menyembunyikan permainan mereka agar tidak segera terbongkar.

Gaara tersenyum menyeringai saat mengetahui bagaimana wajah ketakutan Sasuke yang terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Perlahan-lahan pria itu mendekat dengan wajah sombongnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku menghadiri pesta pertunanganmu yang di adakan secara kecil-kecilan. Kau hanya mengundang rekan bisnis dekat dan keluarga dekat saja kan?"

Deg...

Deg...

Deg... tubuh Hinata langsung jatuh lunglai, kakinya sudah tidak tidak mampu lagi untuk menompang berat tubuhnya. Susah payah gadis tersebut lepas dari dekapan Sasuke dan langsung mundur beberapa langkah hingga menabrak kursi dibelakangnya. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti. Gadis itu terlalu syok untuk menunjukkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

"_S-Sasuke-kun ..."_ Hinata hanya bisa memangil nama Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya dan kedua matanya yang kini tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

Sama halnya dengan Hinata, Sasuke juga terlalu syok. Kejadian ini begitu tiba-tiba, sama sekali tidak terprediksi sebelumnya. pria tampan tersebut berusaha mendekat secara perlahan.

"Hinata dengar," Susah payah mulutnya mencoba untuk memberi penjelasan. Hinata semakin mundur, tidak mau bersentuhan dengan Sasuke.

"Hinata..." Sasuke menghulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Hinata.

_Srekkk_

Sia-sia... dengan langkah cepat Gaara langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan mendekap tubuh Sang _Snow white_ dengan erat. Hinata yang masih kaget berat tersebut hanya bisa menurut saja, pasrah dengan semua tindakan Gaara.

"Dua minggu lagi pesta pertunangannya akan diadakan secara besar-besaran Hinata, kau belum tahu?" bisik Gaara ditelinga Hinata sambil menyeringai menatap Sasuke. Pupil mata yang tadinya terlihat kosong mulai menunjukkan sedikit cahaya.

"B-Besar-besaran? J-Ja ..." Air mata kembali mengalir deras, Hinata mengalami hal itu lagi, lagi-lagi cintanya harus kandas dengan cara yang begitu menyakitkan

"Hinata ..." Nada suara Sasuke begitu menyedihkan. Matanya dan ekspresi wajahnya begitu menunjukkan sebuah penyesalan yang begitu besar.

"Diam!" Hinata berteriak, semakin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Gaara dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Baju pangeran Gaara digenggamnya dengan begitu erat, berusaha untuk menyalurkan semua emosinya. Sungguh, mendengar suara Sasuke saja sudah bisa membuat dadanya begitu sesak. Hinata ingin pergi dari tempat itu, dia ingin menghilang dari sana.

"Sasuke Uchiha sudah bertunangan dengan Putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka, dia adalah tunangan Yamanaka Ino!"

Detik itu juga, Hinata merasa hatinya kembali hancur, sakit, bahkan melebihi dengan apa yang sudah dialaminya dulu, Hinata tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi.

"Hm ... j-jangan bercanda," Senyum kepedihan tercetak dengan begitu jelas, tidak... Hinata sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Dan mereka akan..."

"Hentikan..." rayu Hinata dengan suara begitu memilukan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya, gadis itu akhirnya jatuh tidak berdaya, kegelapan menguasai dirinya. Dan gadis itu memilih untuk mengalah pada rasa pusing dan nyeri dikepalanya.

"Hinata!" Suara terakhir yang bisa didengar gadis itu sebelum jatuh pingsan dipelukan Gaara, pangeran yang selalu menginginkan kebahagiannya.

"Tidak..." Ino jatuh terduduk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini bukan akhir dari permainan yang selama ini aku rencanakan."

_Brukkk..._

gadis berambut pirang itu terjatuh dan ikut kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ino?" samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang memanggil namanya.

Tbc...

Minna! Maafin gui gui yang udah telat banget ngepublish fic ini. Udah lebih dari lima bulan kan? Hehehehehe maaf ya?

Gui gui sangat senang jika ada yang masih ingat dan menunggu fic ini.

Untuk su-chan, terima kasih udah bikin gui gui pd buat update fic ini. Love you!

Oke, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Jadi jangan cuman jadi silent reader ya? hehehehehe soalnya nanti pas nulis chapter terakhir, terlebih dahulu gui gui pasti ngeliat reviewnya. :D

Gui gui kayak author yang gila review ya? tapi gak apa-apa deh. Semoga kalian suka ama chapter ini, semoga gak ada yang nangis, dan semoga semuanya pada minta sad ending, aminn! *kecup-kecup para pembaca* :D

Chapter depan:

"_Mungkin ini adalah akhir yang terbaik."  
"Aku mencintaimu Ino!"_

"_Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu sementara kedua matamu menunjukkan sebaliknya."_

"_Apa ini adalah bagian dari game kalian lagi?"_

"_Kenapa harus aku yang jadi pilihan kalian?"_

"_Apa aku punya salah?"_

"_Aku kan tidak berbuat apa-apa,"_

"_Laki-laki semuanya sama, sama-sama menakutkan."_

"_Aku membencimu!"  
_


End file.
